I Can't Stay Away
by Rainbowpoptartcat
Summary: Ichigo just started at a new boarding school, confident and outgoing as ever. Then she meets this mysterious and flirty boy who's more than willing to get close to her. But what will she do when her parents and newfound friend tell her to stay away from him? Will she listen, or get herself into something terrifying? [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Stay Away

Chapter 1:

New Surroundings

**Cat- CAT IS BACK! Pun intended. I should make that a thing…**

**Ichigo- Please don't. It's worse because I'm actually a cat.**

**Cat- Well, not in this story.**

**Ichigo- REALLY?! YAY! *hugs authoress***

**Cat- C-Can't…breathe…Kish…help…**

**Kish- Honey, stop before I kiss you.**

**Ichigo- NYA! *let's go of Cat and runs away***

**Cat- *laughs hysterically***

**Kish- …**

**Cat- Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new fic!**

**Disclaimer for Whole Story:**

**I don't own TMM sadly. Rights to Mia Ikumi.**

"Ichigo, honey! Wake up and get ready so we can drop you off at school!" Momomiya Sakura called to her still sleeping 14 year-old daughter.

Upstairs lies a pink tainted room with a half-asleep girl lying on her bed. She groans as she slowly sits up, yawning as she rubs her eyes. "I'm up, Mom." The teen yells back. She then got up, grasping the situation. _Today is my first day at Umadoshi Boarding School, huh?_ Ichigo thought.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she quickly grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, dried herself off, and put her clothes on. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt with white polka-dots, dark blue jeans with a pink belt (the same pink as her shirt), and white converse.

Ichigo walked over to the mirror and brushed her hair. Then she walked out of the bathroom and to her desk where her pink ribbons lie. She picked them up and tied her dark, reddish-pink hair up with them in two ponytails at opposite sides of her head.

"Coming, Mom!" She yells as she runs down the stairs, taking two at a time. She then grabs a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter and runs over to meet her Mom at the front door.

She races out the door and climbs in the back seat of the car, saying a quick greeting to her father that was sitting in the driver's seat. Sakura followed soon after and got in the passenger's seat. Then her dad drives off.

"So, Ichigo, ready to start the school year?" Shintaro, Ichigo's dad, asks.

Ichigo smiled happily. "Hai! I'm kinda nervous though. But I hope I'll be able to meet some new people."

Sakura turned in her seat and looked at her daughter. She smiled as she said, "Maybe you'll meet a boy." She giggled as Ichigo blushed.

"M-Mom!" She stuttered.

"Sakura! She's too young to be fraternizing with boys!" Shintaro yelled. Then he glanced at Sakura with a worried look. Reading his expression, she understood and shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile.

Noticing this, Ichigo looked at them curiously, wondering what silent talk they were having with their eyes. She shrugged it off, thinking that it wasn't important.

* * *

When they reached the school, Ichigo gasped (AN- I'm not good at descriptions, so bear with me XD). The school's campus looked remarkably similar to the middle school she went to just a few months prior. The walls of the building(s) were porcelain white and made of bricks. There were banners with their school emblem all around the buildings, made of a velvety red fabric. Not too far behind that was the courtyard that had plenty of benches and plant-life. There was also a little coffeehouse right smack in the middle of it.

The way the sun reflected off of the buildings made the sight very beautiful; the reason why Ichigo gasped. Shintaro parked in front of the main building so that Ichigo could take her bags out. She got out of the car and opened the trunk to take her two suitcases and a duffel-bag out.

When she retrieved her things, she walked over to the sidewalk that was in front of the building. "Sweetheart, do you want us to walk with you to the office?" Her mom asks.

"No, it's okay, Mom. I got it." She replies, not wanting her parents to ruin her first impression.

"Well, okay. Call us when you're classes are over." Sakura says as Shintaro was literally balling his eyes out.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Ichigo called as she raced up to the building.

"Bye, honey!" Her parents chorused as they drove off.

* * *

As Ichigo walked into the main office, she immediately received stares from the staff. Ichigo started getting nervous as she said, "Konichiwa. I'm a new student here."

"Ah, you must be Momomiya Ichigo, correct?" A lady in a white shirt with a black jacket and black pencil skirt that reached her knees asked. She had blonde, straight hair that reached her waist with a black headband to pull it back.

"Hai." Ichigo answered, her nervousness melting away.

"Yes, I've been expecting you. I'm Brooks Asami, the principle to Umadoshi Boarding School." Asami reached out her hand and Ichigo kindly accepted it with a firm shake. "Follow me to my office." She coaxed.

Ichigo followed the woman to her office and took a seat in front of the desk. "Hold on a second while I find your information." Asami says. Ichigo nodded waiting patiently.

"Ah, here it is." Asami declares, setting the paperwork down on the desk. "Now, here's your schedule and your doom room number and key. Your parents already filled everything out, so there's isn't anything extra you need to do. To find your dorm building, when you exit take a left and keep going straight. Classes start in about an hour, so you have time to get there and unpack."

"Okay, arigato." Ichigo said smiling. She got up, waved to the kind older woman, and walked out of the building.

She started following the directions she had been given, soon finding the said building. She walked in and looked for her room number. When she found it, she knocked on the door to see if anybody was there. She heard a faint "Coming," and stepped back from the door. It cracked open, revealing a light-green-haired girl. "May I help you?" She asked shyly.

"Konichiwa, I'm a new student here, and I think I'm your new roommate." Ichigo said, happy to meet a possible new friend.

The shy girl smiled and opened her door wider. "Okay. Come on in. I'll show you to your room."

Ichigo walked in while saying a quick thanks. After the green-haired girl closed the door, she guided Ichigo to her room. "My name's Ichigo, by the way."

"My name's Lettuce. Here's your room." Lettuce smiled shyly. "Classes start in 15 minutes, so you can leave your stuff here. We should leave now if we don't want to be late. Let me see your schedule."

Ichigo handed Lettuce her schedule, and she started to read it. "You have first block with me, so I can take you there." Lettuce said handing Ichigo her schedule. "Come on, let's go."

"Okay!" Ichigo replied as she followed Lettuce to their first class.

* * *

The duo walked all the way to their first class, opening the door as they walked in. Ichigo received stares as she walked in. Lettuce hurried to her seat, leaving Ichigo standing there by herself. Ichigo looked around at the class, and locked eyes with one. He had golden-amber eyes and dark green hair. His stare was intense, as his eyes were squinted at her like she was an alien (AN- HAH! TMM reference XD).

The teacher noticed this and immediately walked up, put her arm around Ichigo's shoulders, and walked her to the front of the classroom. "Students, as you can see, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself, young lady."

Ichigo looked at the class anxiously, and returned her gaze as she looked at the green-haired stranger. She hated being in front of the class; her glossophobia (fear of public speaking) was kicking in. "M-My n-name is M-Momomiya Ichigo." She stuttered as her cheeks flushed a deep red.

No one moved, except one. The green-haired boy sat up with interest at the girl standing before him. "Welcome, Ichigo." The class chanted. The teacher turned Ichigo around so that they were standing face to face. "My name is Ikumi Mia. You may calm me Ms. Ikumi or Ikumi-senpai. Now, you may take your seat next to Lettuce over there." She said as she pointed in Lettuce's direction. Ichigo followed her finger and smiled at her newfound friend. Her smile faltered as she found that was sitting in front of the green-haired boy who was still intensely staring her down.

Ichigo gulped as she said, "Yes, ma'am." She walked over to her seat as the class stopped staring at her. But the only person still staring at her was the boy she was sitting in front of. Ichigo felt her face turn red as she sat in front of him; immediately feeling his eyes on her back.

As the lesson started, Ichigo immediately zoned out, her thoughts whirring in her head. _Oh my god, is he still staring at me?! How long is this going to last?! _She zoned in enough to hear the classwork they have been assigned.

She opened up her textbook and started reading. Then she was interrupted by snickers and giggles, and looked up. There Lettuce was, attempting to read while balls of crumpled up paper were being thrown her way. Ichigo looked around, and saw that the guy behind her was throwing the paper. Furious, she turned around in her seat. "What the hell are you doing? Leave Lettuce alone!" She whispered angrily.

The boy stopped and turned to look at the angry girl. He smirked and said, "Why should I?"

"Cause we're both gonna get in trouble if you keep this up!" Ichigo said almost yelling. "Plus she's my friend!"

The boy started laughing hysterically. "Ichigo-san, please stop." Lettuce pleaded.

"Not until he stops bullying you!" Ichigo says as she stands up. She walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the collar, her inhuman strength kicked in as she lifted him off the floor. "Leave her alone." Ichigo said so quietly that she sounded menacing.

The boy only smirked, and he leaned down and pecked her on the lips for a quick second. Ichigo blushed madly as she thought about what just happened. Realizing the situation, she dropped him and slapped him across the cheek hard, leaving a red hand mark on his face. The whole class burst out laughing.

"Enough!" The teacher yelled, quickly silencing the class. "Ichigo and Kisshu, you both have detention tomorrow after school! Now get back to work!" The teacher sat down and resumed grading papers. Embarrassed, Ichigo glared at Kisshu and sat down. Kish sat down too, trying to keep from laughing. Ichigo hid her face with her hands and continued working.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, as Ichigo went through each class, receiving a huge load of homework. She was walking to the dorms with Lettuce as she was recalling the events earlier that day. "I still can't believe he did that." Ichigo groaned. Lettuce stayed silent, staring straight ahead.

They reached the door to the room, and Lettuce said with a serious tone, "Ichigo-san? Promise me you'll stay away from Kisshu, okay?"

Ichigo was bewildered. "Why?" She asked curiously. Although she had no problem with staying away from him, she still wanted to know why.

"Please, just promise me." Lettuce pleaded. Ichigo nodded her head. Lettuce opened the door and they walked in. "I'm gonna call my parents. I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Ichigo said. She left after seeing the green-haired girl nod.

She walked into her room, threw her stuff down on the bed, and grabbed her phone. She sat down at her desk and waited for an answer. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, mom!" Ichigo said excitedly.

_"__Hey, sweetheart! How was your first day?"_

"It was great! I made friends with my new roommate and she showed me around campus."

_"__That's nice. Anything else happen?"_

"Well…there was this one thing this morning. I got detention tomorrow because of this guy named Kisshu. I slapped him because he was bullying my friend and he kissed me." The other line went silent instead of a loud crash and some swear words from her dad. _"I knew this would happen…"_ He mumbled.

"You knew that what would happen?"

_"__Honey, please stay away Kisshu, okay?"_

"Huh? Why?"

_"__Please, Ichigo. Trust us on this one. He's not the kind of person you want to be hanging out with."_

Instead of causing the argument to go on further, Ichigo said, "Okay, I promise."

The family continued talking while Ichigo did her homework, but a question was still buzzing around in her head.

_Why is everybody saying to stay away from Kisshu?_

**Cat- Yay! Chapter 1 completed! I had been sitting on this idea for the past few days and I already have the plot figured out in my head ^.^ I will update as soon as I can. Also, please let me know if there are any mistakes by reviewing. My editing skills aren't very good XD. Now excuse me while I go rage at my Pokémon Alpha Sapphire game about the mirage island that I want not showing up for a month . Ja ne! (Also, if anybody can figure out what Umadoshi means, I'll give you a cookie :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Detention

**Cat- Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated; my workload is huge right now, but I'm working on it ^.^ I also blame my absence on laziness and the fact that I started watching Fairy Tail, Which is addicting XD Right now I'm like, wtf, why aren't Natsu and Lucy together yet? Then again I'm only at episode 100…Anyway, let's stop rambling :D**

It was a sunny Tuesday morning at Umadoshi Boarding School. The sky was as blue as can be, with no cloud in sight. Since it was still summer, the temperature was around eighty-five degrees. It was a blissful morning, except for one girl who woke up late.

"Kyaaa! Why didn't my alarm clock go off?!" Ichigo screeched as she ran around her room trying to get ready. Since she had such little time to get ready, she put on a hot pink hoodie with light blue jeans and the same white converse. She quickly brushed her hair and her teeth, put her ribbons in her hair, and grabbed her backpack. She ran into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, and ran straight to her class.

* * *

Ichigo burst into her first class as soon as the bell rang. The whole class stared at her, trying to refrain from laughing, as she walked over to Ms. Ikumi's desk. "Ichigo, what happened?"

"I'm…sorry…My…alarm…clock didn't go off." Ichigo gasped trying to catch her breath.

"At least you're not late. Please take your seat." Ichigo did what she was told and walked over to her desk. She glanced at the smirking Kisshu, rolled her eyes, and sat own.

"Now class, today we will be talking about square roots…" The rest of what she said was drowned out by Ichigo's thoughts. She still couldn't fathom why everybody told her to stay away from Kisshu. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the teacher calling her. "Momomiya Ichigo!" Ms. Ikumi yelled.

"Nani…?" She said.

"What is the square root of 400?"

"20." Ichigo answered. Ms. Ikumi looked surprised for a second, but continued on with the lesson.

The bell rang an hour later. "Class dismissed. Ichigo and Kisshu, stay behind for a little bit."

After the students left, Ichigo and Kisshu walked up to Ms. Ikumi's desk. "I just wanted to remind you that you both have detention after school in this classroom. You may leave."

"Hai, sensei." The duo said in unison. They both walked out the classroom and stopped outside the door when Kisshu said, "See you in detention." Ichigo rolled her eyes and walked away. Kisshu smirked at the retreating figure.

* * *

The rest of the day droned on as Ichigo dreaded detention. _Why do I have to be stuck in a room with Kisshu of all people? _She thought. _He stole my first kiss! He's lucky I didn't practice my karate moves on him._

Ichigo was snapped out of her thoughts as the final bell rang. She groaned as she packed up her things and left the room. Instead of walking to the dorms, she headed back to Ms. Ikumi's classroom.

As she was walking along the hallway, a blue-haired girl walked up to her. "Um…May I help you?"

The girl smirked. "No, but what you can do is help yourself."

Ichigo blinked and crossed her arms over her chest, unfazed by her hostility. "And what do you mean by that?" She growled.

"Stay away from Kisshu-sama, or else."

Ichigo snickered. "I don't take orders from people like you."

A wave of hate flashed in the blue-haired girl's eyes as she slapped Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the girl, her anger reaching a boiling point. She thought to herself. _Not now, Kurai. I can take this weakling. _(AN- Bold means her conscience is talking to her in her head.)

**Are you sure?**

_Yeah._

As the blue-haired teen pulled her arm back getting ready to punch, Ichigo lifted her leg and kicked her in the stomach. The force sent her flying into the wall. The girl fell down the wall, unconscious. Not wanting to be caught, she ran down the hall to detention.

At her arrival, she found that Kisshu and the teacher were already there. "Glad you can make it." Ms. Ikumi said crossly. Ichigo mentally rolled her eyes and sat down next to the Kisshu.

"Now, in detention, you either do your homework, or you help around the classroom. Since there are only two of you, Kisshu you can help around in the classroom and Ichigo can do her homework." Kisshu sent a glare at Ichigo's way and she silently giggled as she pulled out her endless amount of homework.

"Kisshu, you can start by cleaning the board and sweeping. I'll come back in an hour." (AN- She doesn't realize how bad it is to leave two teenagers in the same room alone…)

When Ms. Ikumi left, the duo started doing what they were told. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Breaking the ice, Kisshu said, "So, honey, did you like my kiss?"

Ichigo jumped at the sound of his voice. "No, I didn't! I hated it! Who the hell said you could kiss me?!" Ichigo said with agitation.

Kisshu smirked. "I'm sorry, but your lips looked so inviting." He said seductively.

Ichigo frowned. "Don't make me kick your ass, playboy."

Kisshu pretended to look hurt. "I'm sorry, kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Yep, that's your new nickname." Kisshu said as he walked over and tapped her nose. He laughed as Ichigo frowned.

"How the hell is this funny?"

"Okay, let me make it up to you."

Ichigo heard a silent alarm in her head. _Stay away from Kisshu._ She slightly shook her head. "I'm listening." She said.

"Well…there's a Halloween festival in a few weeks. If you want, we could hang out together. Since you just started here, I know you don't have many friends."

Ichigo thought for a minute. It sounded really fun, but she was thinking about what her parents told her. _Maybe he changed since, whatever he did. _She snapped out of her thoughts and answered, "Sure, I'll go with you." Ichigo smiled.

Kisshu smiled back, and returned to his assignment. Ichigo continued her homework, smiling to herself. Although, she just couldn't shake that faint alarm sounding in her head.

**Cat- DONE! Finally, you guys won't kill me *sweatdrop* Anyway, who is Kurai? And what is that alarm going off in her head? Let's see who can find out what Kurai means in English… ;) Ja ne!**

**Just realized that I got this out a lot earlier than I expected to :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Accusations

**Cat- Hiya! I decided to post on this very specific day because...today's my birthday! I'm 15 now, but I don't feel any older XD Except when my friend calls me an old lady cause I'm older than her...eh whatever. Enjoy :3**

The principle's office had an eerie feeling to it. There was black everywhere. The walls are black, the carpet is black, even the principle is wearing black. The silence was broken when she said, "Now that you're here, let's begin."

* * *

"But kitttyyy! Why can't weeee?

"Cause I'm not ready for that."

"But it'll be fun! Just me and you, alone...

"...Fine. But on one condition. You help me finish my project."

"Deal!"

"I'm gonna regret going on a date with you." (AN- Shame on you, you dirty minded people XD)

Ichigo and Kisshu were sitting in class working on their projects. Ichigo was turned around facing Kisshu, receiving nasty and evil glares from all the girls around them. Every now and then, Lettuce would sneak worried glances at the pair.

To Ichigo's dismay, they would all have to present their projects in front of the class when they were done. With her biggest fear being public speaking, it was going to be a difficult task.

Ichigo and Kisshu finished just as the teacher said, "Alright class, times up. Lets start presenting. Hana, you can go first."

The teacher went through the entire class list with only Ichigo left. Kisshu presented his project perfectly; never stuttering once. Ichigo's glossophobia was kicking in. She was visibly trembling, and small beads of sweat formed on the back of her neck. Then she was called to go up.

Ichigo got up from her desk and walked to the front of the class. She slightly tripped over her feet, but she hid it well. She reached the front of the classroom and turned around to face her peers. She let out a shaky breath and opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She tried again, and successfully muttered the words, "I-I d-did my p-project o-on..."

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Ichigo looked up from he intense gaze on her shoes and discovered that the owner of the voice was none other than Kisshu. When they locked eyes, Kisshu smirked and winked at her. Ichigo dropped her project onto the floor, still holding her gaze. After a few seconds, tears sprung into her eyes and she ran out the classroom. She ran through the halls aimlessly as her eye color began to fade.

What Ichigo didn't realize was that Kisshu followed her. He was worried about the red-head, though he wouldn't admit it.

He ended up following her to an abandoned room. "Ichigo?" Kisshu called. His voice echoed throughout the room as Ichigo slowly turned around. Instead of their normal chocolate brown, her eyes were an icy blue color.

At first, Kisshu was startled with a surprised look on his face, but it soon turned emotionless. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Stay the hell away from her!" A demonic voice yelled.

Kisshu's face had just a hint of confusion. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your damn business. What's important I that I know who you are, Ikisatashi Kisshu. I know what you're planning to do with her, and I will not let that happen!"

Kisshu smirked. "It's too late to protect her now. She's already hooked onto me."

"She won't be if I tell her what you're planning."

"That wouldn't be wise."

"And why not?"

"Because you would break her heart. Then she would be vulnerable against everybody and she wouldn't be able to protect herself."

'Ichigo' froze. She didn't want 'her' to have a broken heart. That would break 'their' trust and 'she' would be even more resistant to 'her' than she is now.

Without a word, 'Ichigo's' eyes turned back to normal and she fell unconscious. Kisshu ran to her and picked her up. He then carried her to the nurses office.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to meet a blue-painted ceiling. The room was unfamiliar to her, so she sat up on the bed she was laying on and looked around. She realized that she was in the nurses office.

She looked forward and noticed Kisshu was sitting in a chair against the opposite wall with his eyes closed. "K-Kisshu?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Finally awake?"

"Why are you here? What happened?"

"You tell me. The last time I talked to you, you're eyes were blue and your voice was different."

Ichigo sighed. It had happened again. The last time this happened was when she was three and two girls, Moe and Miwa, bullied her.

"I don't want to talk about it here." Ichigo finally said.

"Ok, we'll talk about it on our date." Kisshu said as he winked at her. Ichigo sighed again. Then she remembered what he said to her before she blacked out. "Wait, why were you being so mean to me earlier when I was presenting?"

"I was just trying to lighten up your mood with a joke. You were so tense and nervous and I wanted to help." Kisshu lied. There was a deeper reason as to why he said what he said. But he wasn't going to tell her that. Otherwise, it would ruin his plan.

"Momomiya Ichigo? Ah, you're awake." Ichigo and Kisshu turned their heads toward the speaker. It was the nurse.

"Are you feeling better?" The lady asked.

"Hai, sorry for the trouble." Ichigo answered.

"Ah, it was no trouble at all. Kisshu here helped me take care of you when he brought you here." Kisshu slightly turned pink. _Wait. Why am I blushing? I never blush_! He thought.

"So, the principle called and she wants you in her office." The nurse said.

"Okay, arigato. Kisshu, can you walk with me to the office?" Ichigo asked sweetly.

"Hmph...Fine. Come on." Kisshu said. Then he led her to the office.

* * *

The principle's office had an eerie feeling to it. There was black everywhere. The walls are black, the carpet is black, even the principle is wearing black. The silence was broken when she said, "Now that you're here, let's begin."

"So, from what I heard, you kicked Mint into a wall an left her there unconscious." Ms. Asami said.

"That's true, but she slapped me so I retaliated without thinking." Ichigo replied firmly. She didn't feel like talking about this at all.

"Okay, so tell me exactly what happened."

_Flashback_

_As she was walking along the hallway, a blue-haired girl walked up to her. "Um…May I help you?"_

_The girl smirked. "No, but what you can do is help yourself."_

_Ichigo blinked and crossed her arms over her chest, unfazed by her hostility. "And what do you mean by that?" She growled._

_"Stay away from Kisshu-sama, or else."_

_Ichigo snickered. "I don't take orders from people like you."_

_A wave of hate flashed in the blue-haired girl's eyes as she slapped Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the girl, her anger reaching a boiling point. She thought to herself. Not now, Kurai. I can take this weakling._

_**Are you sure?**_

_Yeah._

_As the blue-haired teen pulled her arm back getting ready to punch, Ichigo lifted her leg and kicked her in the stomach. The force sent her flying into the wall. The girl fell down the wall, unconscious. Not wanting to be caught, she ran down the hall to detention._

_Flashback End_

"Ah, I see. So Mint hasn't told me the whole story. Very well, I will let you off with a warning. But know now that we do not tolerate violence in this school."

"Hai, sensei.

"Alright, you may leave."

Ichigo walked out the office and saw Kisshu sitting in a chair next to the door. "Awe, you waited for me." Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let you skip out on our date." Kisshu smirked

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "So, where are we going?"

"We could just take walk in the courtyard."

"Okay, sure."

* * *

It was warm and windy outside. The sun reflected off the pond in the courtyard, making it sparkle beautifully. The flowers danced, flowing with the wind as the trees rustled. The birds chirped in contentment, soaring through the air. Ichigo and Kisshu sat against a tree in front of the small pond.

"So...wanna tell me what happened when I saw your eyes blue?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo sighed, there was no way out if this question. "Well, I'll tell you the whole story. When I was 2, I took karate and was unbelievably good at it. But the only downside was that all the other kids bullied me dying I was weak. Then one day, these two girls walked up to me during recess at school..." Ichigo started crying silently, letting the tears cascade down her cheeks. Kisshu saw this, and felt an unfamiliar pain in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in. She then continued.

"Then they started saying nasty things to me. Calling me stupid and worthless. That's when I felt like I wasn't even in my own body anymore. My parents said that my eyes were an icy blue color and my hair turned black. They also said I sent them to the hospital with broken bones all over. I didn't even feel guilty. So that's when my parents took me to a therapist to see what happened."

Ichigo started shaking as she softly sobbed into Kisshu's shoulder. "Then they diagnosed me with Dissociative Identity Disoder (multiple personality disorder). They said my case is severe and can't be treated or cured. We would have to just try not to let my emotions run too high."

"That's when I started feeling depressed, but I hid it well. I never spoke about my feelings or problems. But then I got accepted here, and I thought I could start over. But I'm not back to my full self yet. I still have depressing thoughts about me being worthless and a burden to everyone."

Kisshu felt all but sad at her story. He knew what he was going to do, and the plan was already in motion. "You aren't worthless, Ichigo. You're special, and I see that. Remember, I'm always here for you." Kisshu lied through his fake smile.

They stared in each other's eyes for a while. Ichigo then did something unexpected. She tilted her head up and kissed him on the lips. Kisshu was shocked, but soon kissed back. Then he thought. Perfect.

**Cat- Done! The ending was kinda sad, but whatevs XD Oh guess what? I got to see Insurgent today, and it was AWESOME. I loved it even more than the first one LOL. So anyway, I know this came out late, but better late then never, right? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Btw, I'm doing this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Conspiring

**Cat- Hey guys. I know I'm posting kinda early for this, but I'm kinda upset right now with parental problems. So, since I'm on Spring Break, I decided to binge-write to make me feel better. So, without further ado, enjoy this chapter (hopefully) :)**

* * *

_"__I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once." _

_― __John Green, The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

"It seems you're getting too attached to her."

"The closer, the better, right?"

"I don't mean it like that. It's as if you're starting to _like _her. Even though she's one of _them._"

"Trust me, someone like her deserves what's coming to her."

* * *

It was one of those days on campus. The sky was full of fluffy and gray cumulo-nimbus (rain) clouds. The dull, cloud-filled sky blocked any incoming light and heat from the hiding sun. The air was sticky with humidity as it prepared to rain.

Ichigo was walking to class with Lettuce. The sound of Lettuce's voice broke through the thick silence. "So…I hear you've been hanging out with Kisshu."

"Yeah. He's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him." Ichigo smiled.

Lettuce sighed. "I told you to stay away from him. He's bad news, Ichigo."

"You keep telling me to stay away from him, and yet you won't tell me why!" Ichigo said, raising her voice.

"Ichigo, I told you that I can't tell you. If I could, I would. But the problem is that you're not keeping your promise."

"I'm done talking to you, Lettuce. Promises are meant to be broken." Ichigo said angrily. Then she stormed off to her class. Lettuce whispered, "But friendships are supposed to be cherished."

* * *

As Ichigo got to class, she sat as far as possible from Lettuce; which just happened to be next to the window. She stared out into the gloomy sky before her. Unknowing to her, her amber-eyed boyfriend (?) sat next to her. Kisshu stared at Ichigo, noticing the distraught look on her face. "Sup, kitty?" He said.

Ichigo slowly averted her gaze to him, smiling lightly. "Hey." She said.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked.

"Nothing much. I just had an argument with Lettuce."

"What about?"

"Well, it was about y-" Ichigo stopped when she looked at Kisshu's curious expression. She heard the faint, yet familiar bells ringing in her head. "I-It's nothing. Just stupid girl stuff." Ichigo answered, blushing slightly. Kisshu smiled and turned to copy down the notes on the board, with Ichigo following suit.

~5 minutes later~

"Alright class," Ms. Ikumi began. "After I pass out this worksheet on proofs, you can pick a partner to work with." Without a moment's hesitation, Kisshu and Ichigo scooted their desks next to each other. As soon as they received the paper, they started working.

"Hey, kitty?" Kisshu said, looking at her work.

"Nani…?" Ichigo answered, filling out the proof.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me tonight?"

Ichigo looked up and smiled brightly. "Sure, where and when?"

"Tonight at 6, and at the café in the courtyard."

"Great, I'll meet you there!" Ichigo accepted. Then she returned to work with Kisshu's gaze still upon her. He smirked evilly. _Time to take this one step further._ He thought.

* * *

As Ichigo walked alone to her dorms, she noticed how it still hasn't rained yet, but the sky was still gray. _Hm, _she thought. _When is it supposed to rain? It's been gloomy like this all day._ Deep in thought, she didn't notice the faint footsteps behind her.

As she reached the dorm, she went to open the door to the building, but was interrupted when an all too familiar voice rang in her ears. "So, I see you still haven't followed my warning?"

Ichigo turned around and crossed her arms on her chest. "I told you I don't take orders from vulgar people like you." She sneered.

Mint gasped, and marched right to where she was in front the red-head. "How dare you call me such names! You're lucky we're on school grounds, because if we weren't, I wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of you!" She yelled.

Ichigo smirked. "Well, last time I was the one who fulfilled that role." In a split-second, she received a forceful slap in the face, followed by a swift punch in the stomach, sending her to kneel on her knees.

"Let me remind you again. Stay away from my boyfriend or this won't be the last beating you get." Mint then stomped off into the girl's dorm and into her room. Ichigo got up and wiped her tearing eyes. After she caught her breath, she walked to her room.

As she closed the door to her dorm, she went to her room and collapsed on the bed. _That hurt a lot more than it was supposed to. Am I getting out of shape? I should start jogging again in the morning_.

She then got up and sat at her desk. She pulled out her endless amount of homework. Ichigo sighed, and started working.

By the time she finished, it was 5 o'clock. Remembering her date, she got in the shower and scrubbed herself clean. She then got out, dried herself off, and wrapped the towel around her. She walked into her room and started looking through her clothes to find something to wear for the occasion.

She picked out a light pink casual dress that reached her mid-thigh. She put on some black flats and a black accessory belt around her waist. She also put on her favorite strawberry necklace that had a black chain. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair. She put in her normal red ribbons and decided to add a little bit of makeup, only putting eyeliner and a small amount of lipstick on.

When she was done getting ready, it was 5:50 pm. She grabbed a light pink purse that matched her dress and a blue jean jacket just in case it rained. She ran out the dorm and straight to the café.

* * *

When she got there, she was right on time. She sighed and looked at the building. Its name was _Café Mew Mew__, _and it seemed as though the owner had an obsession with pink. "Hey, kitty!" She heard. Immediately recognizing the voice, she turned around and smiled genuinely. "Hey, Kish!"

Kisshu stopped in front her and smirked. "I have a nickname, now?" He asked.

Ichigo giggled. "Yep! Do you like it?"

Kisshu smiled. "Yeah. So, shall we go in?" He said as he opened the door to the café and motioned for her to go in.

Ichigo giggled again, and curtsied a little as she said, "Yes, thank you."

They both walked in and waited to be seated, noticing the huge crowd inside. Then, a little blonde girl in a yellow uniform had walked up to them. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew. Please follow me to your table, na no da!"

The both followed her to the table set for two and sat down. "My name is Pudding and I'll be your waitress, na no da! So here are your menus and I'll be back in a few minutes, na no da!" The girl named Pudding then skipped away.

Ichigo watched her leave and lightly laughed. "She's so kawaii! And what is 'na no da' supposed to mean? That's adorable!"

Kisshu smiled. "I'm not sure, but she's one adorable kid."

Ichigo then focused her concentration on the menu, trying to decide what to order. Kisshu stared at her, slightly smiling. _Why do I always catch myself staring at her? _He thought. _Also, why does my heart flutter every time I hear her laugh? This has never happened before!_ Kisshu mentally scolded himself and quickly looked back at the menu. "So, you know what you're gonna order?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Yep! I'm gonna order a slice of strawberry cake and some milk tea. What are you gonna order?"

"Maybe some apple pie and herbal tea." Kisshu answered. Then Pudding came skipping up to them. "Are you ready to order, na no da?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll have a slice of apple pie and herbal tea, and the lady will have a slice of strawberry cake and milk tea." Kisshu answered, smiling at the young blonde.

"Okay! Your food will be here soon, na no da!" Pudding exclaimed, She walked over to Ichigo and whispered in her ear, "He's a keeper, na no da." She then ran off to the kitchen, leaving Ichigo blushing furiously. Kisshu laughed at her scarlet face. Ichigo just pouted and looked away. "You look great, Ichigo." Kisshu said as he smirked at her.

Ichigo blushed 1000 more shades of red as she muttered, "Thanks, you don't bad yourself." Kisshu laughed at her beet red face again as they received their food. As they ate, they talked, laughed, and flirted with each other. When they were done eating, Kisshu asked for the check from the blonde-haired waitress, receiving the bill a few minutes later. Kisshu paid for it, thanked the waitress, and walked with Ichigo outside. Noticing it was raining, Ichigo put her jacket over her head and Kisshu put his hood on. They both ran towards the girls dorm, getting soaked in the rain.

When they got there, their clothes were soaked through. "Thanks for the date, Kish." Ichigo said sweetly.

"No problem. So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yep! Bye." Ichigo walked to the doors of her dorm building. She stopped when she heard Kisshu yell, "Wait!"

She felt his hand gently grab her wrist and lead her to the side of the building. He stopped as his back was in front of the wall and Ichigo was standing in front of him. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked with worry in her eyes.

"I just wanted to ask if…" Kisshu was nervous as hell for some odd reason. _Goddamnit, why am I so nervous? This is part of the plan, and yet she makes me feel like this all the time. _He pushed the thoughts aside and spoke the words quickly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ichigo froze. She had never been asked that question before. The sound of his voice saying those words made her heart flutter in happiness. "Yes!" She said excitedly. Being in the heat of the moment, Ichigo kissed Kisshu with all the love and passion she could while he leaned against the wall. Kisshu kissed back, holding her waist as her hands crept up to lock behind his neck. The kiss soon turned into a full on make-out session, sending a burning feeling in Kisshu's chest- the kind of burning that made him feel good. _What has gotten into me? _He thought.

* * *

Kisshu was walking to small and secluded shed not too far from campus. He looked around to see if anybody was following him, and walked in. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's about time you showed up. I've been waiting for almost an hour! Anyway, status report on the target?" A girl said.

"Going great so far. I have her wrapped around my finger. She's my girlfriend already, so we should be able to commence the plan at the Halloween Festival this weekend."

"It seems you're getting too attached to her."

"The closer, the better, right?"

"I don't mean it like that. It's as if you're starting to _like _her. Even though she's one of _them._"

"Trust me, someone like her deserves what's coming to her."

"Excellent." The girl wrapped her arms around Kisshu's neck and he placed his hands on her hips. "You're a fast worker. I commend you for that." She said seductively.

"Thank you. So, do I get a reward for being a fast worker?" Kisshu said as his eyes glazed over with lust.

"You deserve it." She said. She then kissed Kisshu aggressively, making his back meet the wall. She quickly removed his shirt and threw it further into the cabin; Kisshu doing the same to her, leaving her with only a bra on. They broke apart for a bit, gasping for air. "I love you." The girl whispered.

"I love you too, Mint." Kisshu said. Luckily their screams and moans wouldn't be heard by anybody throughout the night.

**Cat- Done. Now, sorry about the ending. Mint is vital to this story so I have to make them do some stuff XD So, my guess is that there are new questions popping into your mind, like, who are ****_they_****? And why are Mint and Kisshu after them? Well, these questions will be answered over time, so don't fret XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Unanswered Questions

**Cat- Hiya! I've been procrastinating writing because I've been binge-watching Fairy Tail…again.**

**Ichigo- Baka…**

**Cat- *deadly aura* What did you just say?**

**Ichigo- U-Ummm nothing! Nothing at all!**

**Cat- *grabs Ichigo by the collar and lifts her up and smiles evilly* While you guys read the story, I'll deal with this. Enjoy.**

**Ichigo- KYAAAA!**

* * *

_"Your mind will answer most questions if you learn to relax and wait for the answer." ~ William S. Burroughs _

_I don't know who he is, but I like this quote XD_

* * *

It was the day before the Halloween Festival, and the students were running around trying to get the preparations ready. It was going to be a busy day. They weren't going to dismiss the students until 6, which was three hours away.

Ichigo was one of those unlucky students, breaking a sweat every time she was told to retrieve something. It was the hardest she ever worked; besides being in a karate tournament when she was 10. Ichigo was in charge of setting up the decorations for the event. As she was counting spider webs, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and warm lips kiss her cheek. "Hey, koneko-chan."

"You have so many nicknames." Ichigo giggled. Kisshu didn't know why he called her that; it just felt natural. "So, whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"Counting spider webs. This is soooo boring." Ichigo whined.

_Ding Ding_

Ichigo flinched slightly. _What is that?_

_Ding Ding_

"Kish, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kisshu asked, giving her a confused look. Ichigo realized it was the alarm bells again, and this time, they're a lot louder.

"Nevermind, just my imagination." Ichigo smiled.

"Ok, weirdo." Kisshu laughed when Ichigo pouted. Then he started helping Ichigo with the decorations. In the middle of hanging the spiders on the trees, Kisshu asked, "So, we're still going to the festival together, right?"

"Of course! We need to figure out our costumes. Oh! I know! We could dress up as traditional Japanese people. We could wear matching kimono's."

Kisshu smiled a genuine smile and said, "That sounds lovely." _What the hell is wrong with me? I feel really attracted to- NO! Stop it, Kisshu! You have a job to do. _Kisshu mentally battled himself as he held the ladder for Ichigo to put the spiders and spider webs in the trees.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when Ichigo said, "I already have the kimonos, so I'll just give yours to you later, k?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ichigo ran into the girl's dorms and into her room to grab a green kimono (that matched Kisshu's hair) with hot pink flowers on it. Her kimono would be hot pink with green flowers on it.

She rushed outside and handed Kisshu the clothes. "Here ya go." She said cheerfully.

"How'd you know green was my favorite color?" Kisshu smirked.

"Take a guess." Ichigo replied as she glanced at his hair. She giggled as he laughed.

"Well, same goes for you but with pink."

"Oh, really? I never noticed." Ichigo said sarcastically. She giggled at the pout on his face. "I have to get inside, I have tons of homework to do. See you tomorrow, k?"

"Yep." Ichigo kissed him gently. When they pulled apart she said, "Bye!"

"Bye." Kisshu said as he watched the bubbly red-head run up to the building. He then turned around and walked to his dorm.

_Ding Ding_

Ichigo winced as the bells yelled in her ear. She decided to ignore it and went to her room. When she got there, she sat her back pack beside her desk and sat down in her chair. She pulled out her phone and called her parents.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, mom!"

_"Hi, Ichigo! We haven't heard from you in a while." _

"Yeah, sorry about that. School has been pretty heavy with the homework."

_"Ah, I see. Well, how's it going?"_

"Well…I have a boyfriend now…"

.

.

.

_"YOU DO?!" _

Ichigo took the phone away from her ear as she winced from her mom yelling. "Yeah." She giggled.

_"What's his name?"_ Her mom asked after she calmed down.

"Umm…his name is…Kisshu…"

.

.

.

Her mom sighed through the phone. _"Ichigo, we told you to stay away from him."_

Ichigo's eyes turned a brown-ish red. "Why." She said as calmly as possible.

_"Let's just say he has a lot of victims…"_

Ichigo almost dropped the phone. "What do you mean…victims?"

_"I can't tell you. But if you like him that much, then maybe he changed. I'll make an exception just this once, but be careful."_

Ichigo calmed down as her eyes turned to normal. "Ok, thanks. Please don't tell dad about this."

_"I won't. Now go do your homework."_

Ichigo giggled. "Yes ma'am. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Ichigo hung up the phone and started on her homework.

Lord knows what a horrible mistake she made.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, the day of the Halloween festival. Ichigo was walking in the halls, looking for a place to eat. She noticed that the halls were surprisingly barren and quiet. Not a soul in sight.

Ichigo continued walking aimlessly, until she heard a familiar voice. "Hey look, it's the whore."

She turned around with a furious expression as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the blue-haired devil. "Takes one to know one."

She immediately noticed the crowd behind her and got flustered. "At least I don't steal people's boyfriends." Mint snarled. The crowd 'ooohed' as Ichigo's face turned beet red with anger.

"Like Kisshu would **ever **date a vulgar girl like you."

Mint only laughed. "That word is kinda getting old. Is that really all you got?"

Ichigo huffed. "Bitches like you don't deserve anything, let alone a _boyfriend_."

Mint gasped. "Fuck you! Who the hell said you could talk to me like that?!"

"Hmm…I believe I did." The crowd 'ooohed' again.

"People like you don't deserve to live, you son of a bitch! You deserve to go to hell like everybody else who's like you. Hm…including Lettuce."

Ichigo's eyes turned an icy blue, and her voice turned demonic. She sprinted to Mint yelling, "Don't you dare insult Lettuce! She's a better person than you'll ever be! You're just a wannabe rich girl with a black heart! You're the one who doesn't deserve to live!" Normal Ichigo wouldn't dare say those types of things to _anybody_. But when her eyes turned blue, she inherited a different personality.

When she reached Mint, she jump-kicked her in the face, making her stumble as her nose started to bleed. Mint lunged at her, but fell to the floor when Ichigo grabbed her arm and kicked her leg from underneath her. 'Ichigo' got on top of her and started punching the living daylights out of her repeatedly. The crowd was cheering, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Like the sadistic people they are.

'Ichigo' was pulled up by familiar, pale and strong arms as they wrapped around her waist; her feet no longer touching the floor. 'Ichigo' was flailing around, screaming profanities. Mint was unconscious on the ground, blood splatter on her face.

'Ichigo' calmed down when she hear the familiar coo of a voice. "Shh. Calm down Ichigo, everything's fine."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Ichigo opened her eyes to meet Kisshu's face hovering over hers. "Hey, kitty. You okay?"

Ichigo slowly sat up rubbing her temples as she had a pounding headache. She sighed and cradled her head in her hands, remembering exactly what happened. It had happened…_again. _That was the second time in the past month. She usually never remembered any of her 'out of body' experiences. Her other conscience usually wouldn't allow her to remember anything; just so she be wouldn't depressed out of her actions, even though she wasn't even the one who did them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe it happened _again. _This is just too much." She answered. She was mentally exhausted. Her emotions really did a toll on her this time.

Kisshu smiled sadly. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault. Luckily I was there. You would've gone way further if you weren't stopped."

"How's the damage?"

"Just a broken nose, nothing too severe. She's at the hospital as we speak."

Ichigo sighed deeply. "I could be expelled for this, the principal already gave me a warning."

"She won't expel you. There were fights way worse than that before you came here. The worse she can do is not let you come to the festival. Speaking of the principal, she told me to give you this when you woke up." Kisshu handed Ichigo a letter.

After she read it, tears fell down her cheeks. The principal did exactly what Kisshu said she would do. She couldn't go to the festival anymore, even after all the hard work she had done to decorate. Kisshu hugged her gently, getting the message. "This is all my fault." Ichigo sobbed into Kisshu's chest.

"Not it's not. It's not your fault your other conscience took over after your anger built up. It's also Mint's fault, and she got what she deserved."

As Ichigo silently sobbed, Kisshu said, "You know what? Screw the festival, I'm staying with you for the rest of the night, and we'll have a movie marathon, okay?"

Ichigo smiled sadly. "Okay."

Kisshu couldn't help but feel sad about his girlfriend. She looked so vulnerable and hurt, for second he forgot about the plan in the first place. _What's going on? _He thought. _I never felt this way about a girl before. Is it possible that I…actually have feelings for her?_

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Ichigo's dorm room. She was alone with Kisshu (after he snuck into the girl's dorm) with Lettuce at the festival. The whole school went to the event, but since Ichigo was practically under 'dorm arrest' for the night, Kisshu wanted to keep her company for some odd reason.

They were currently watching _The Maze Runner _(AN- One of my all-time favorite movies), and Ichigo was completely sucked into it. Being an avid fan of the series, she was saddened to realize that the second movie wouldn't come out until late the next year.

Kisshu, instead of watching the movie, was watching Ichigo. The way her eyes widened at the sight of an important event in the movie, the way the TV glowed against her pale skin, leaving a sparkle in her chocolate-brown eyes. _She looks so beautiful…I can't believe I have to go through with this plan. It's not like I have a choice… if only she wasn't one of _them.

The movie ended and Ichigo was in tears, still haunted by the fact that one of her favorite characters had been killed at the very end. Kisshu noticed this, and decided to cheer her up. He started tickling her, which made her yelp in laughter. The tickle war had begun.

After the two were finished with tears of laughter in their eyes, they started kissing. Kisshu was on top of her, giving him full dominance. The kissing went deeper, as Kisshu licked Ichigo's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ichigo slightly parted her lips, giving her consent. She sighed as Kisshu explored every inch of her mouth with his tongue.

They pulled apart; both their eyes were glazed over with lust. Kisshu picked Ichigo up bridal-style. He then carried the now giggling girl to her room. He threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He straddled her hips as he held both her wrists above her head.

The expression on his face wondered if he should continue. "Okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Ichigo sighed, giving her full consent. That night marked the day that the red-head lost her virginity.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Cat- Welp, that ending is interesting, isn't it? XD Hope I didn't freak any of you out. Just a note, I'm not putting any lemons whatsoever in this, so don't worry. Okay, the important note is that I'm putting a poll up on this story. Okay, so would you guys rather have Ichigo get pregnant and get an abortion, or her not get pregnant at all? I also have a poll up on my actual profile about my next one-shot, so if you can, pwease participate ^.^ I also really need you guys to help me out with the poll in this story, so let me know in the reviews. Heh, I snuck in a reference to The Fault In Our Stars at the end XD Ja ne! (please don't hate me artisthebest) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Special

**Cat- Hey guys. I have truly decided that internet friends are my best friends right now. My real life friends haven't really been consoling me about the parental issue I told you about. And for some reason, I just feel a hell of a lot better reading your reviews and pm-ing some people. So, I wanna thank you guys for that. I'm also planning to talk to my ex-bff that I haven't talked to since the beginning of the school year, so wish me luck! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"Relationships are very precious, take care of them, because it is most painful for you, when a person you know becomes a person you knew." ~Nishan Panwar_

_Don't know who he is either XD_

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my dorm room window. It was a peaceful sound, their song filling the silence.

Then I realized. _Holy shit, I'm naked_. I remembered the events from last night, and I felt my face instantly heating up. Kisshu wasn't there, but I wasn't surprised. He probably freaked out.

I jumped up into a sitting position on my single bed, covering my chest with the comforter. _I did 'it'...for the first time...and I'm not even married._

I was crushed. I promised myself that I wouldn't until I was married. But who doesn't? The risk of me getting pregnant is low, since we used protection. But what if it broke? Thank God today is Saturday, I wouldn't be able to face Kisshu if my life depended on it.

* * *

Kisshu's POV

I was sitting at my desk, hating myself for my stupidity._ I did 'it' with Ichigo. Despite her being one of_ them._ I never did this with a target, never mind asking them to be my girlfriend. Protector, yes. Lover, no. ...What have I done?_

* * *

General POV

Ichigo got up and got dressed, walking around her room sluggishly. Then, Lettuce called her from the kitchen. Ichigo went to see what was wrong, only to see breakfast spread out on the table, with a shy-looking Lettuce standing in front of it. "I wanted to apologize for my meddling. I should not have been judgmental of you when you told me that you and Kisshu were together. So, I decided to make breakfast for the both of us." Lettuce said as she smiled.

Ichigo smiled too, and hugged Lettuce, squeezing the life out of her. "U-Um, Ichigo...can't...breathe."

Ichigo let go. "Oh, I'm sorry! But I accept your apology. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you, either. You were just looking out for me. And I'm sorry for that, too. So, let's dig in!" The girl's giggled and they sat down to eat. Ichigo soon forgot about the whole Kisshu-'it'-dilemma.

Kisshu, on the other hand, was still freaking out. _How do I tell Mint about this?_ He thought. _She'll surely kill me...but lately I haven't felt the same about her. She hurt Ichigo, and I don't think I can **ever **forgive her for that. Maybe I should break it off, and we can still be partners. I should also tell her about the research I found..._

Kisshu then made his decision. So, thinking about what he's going to say, he walked toward the secluded shed once more. He looked around, making sure nobody would follow him, and he went inside.

Unsurprisingly, he found Mint sitting on the floor, waiting. She glanced up when Kisshu walked toward her. "Hey. So how's the target going?" She asked.

"Before we talk about that, I have some information that you would be interested in." This piqued her interest as she accepted the manila folder that was handed to her. Kisshu sat down as Mint started reading it. She gasped when she finished it, and looked at Kisshu with a gleam in her eyes. "She's the last one? This is fantastic news! After this, we can live in peace without worrying when the next one will show up."

Kisshu smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's great. We should alert the officials when we're done here." Kisshu and Mint got up, and stared at each other for a moment. _Okay, here goes. _Kisshu thought. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Mint kissed him forcefully, struggling to get his shirt off. Kisshu stopped her by gently pushing her back, fixing his shirt. He sighed at Mint's confused look. "What's wrong, baby?" Mint asked with hurt in her eyes.

"I...I can't do this anymore." Kisshu stuttered. _Damn, _he thought. _This is a lot harder than I thought it would be._

"I don't want to do it either, but it's our job."

"No, that's not what I meant." Kisshu sighed.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't be your boyfriend anymore..." Kisshu braced himself.

"W-What? Why?" Mint cried.

"You...you hurt Ichigo, and I can't forgive you for that."

Mint's expression turned into full on anger. "Why the hell do you care?!"

"I...I don't know why. But when you said those things about her yesterday, I couldn't help but be mad at you."

"Do you like her or something? Because if you do, that's totally going against our job, and you'd be betraying me."

"I don't have an answer to that question yet." Then, Kisshu felt the brute force of a palm going across his face. Still shocked, he didn't notice that Mint stormed out with tears streaming down her cheeks. _She's going to pay for this._

* * *

***Time Lapse to Monday***

It was a normal Monday at campus; all the students, even teachers, still exhausted at the events of the festival. Not even the bird's singing couldn't fully awaken them as the day started off gloomily. The sky was filled with white, fluffy clouds; no sunlight being let in. It's not going to rain today, but it sure did seem like it.

Ichigo was one of those people that absolutely hated Monday's, but this particular Monday she dreaded the most because she would have to face Kisshu after what had happened. To other people, it may not seem like a big deal, but to her, it meant the world. _What if he dumps me? _That thought whirred in her head throughout the morning.

When she entered the classroom for first block, she blushed a deep red at the sight of Kisshu sitting at his desk, writing something down. She slowly walked over and sat at her seat that was assigned in front of him. Kisshu looked up at her back and his face was dusted with a light pink at the sight of her. Ichigo, feeling eyes on her back, turned her head slightly to look at the embarrassed figure. Kisshu glanced up and instantly locked eyes with the red-head. They sat there for a while, staring at each other, both afraid to move. The both jerked away at the sound of the teacher's voice.

At lunch, Ichigo wandered the hallways, wondering where to sit and eat. She would usually sit with Kisshu in the cafeteria, but she's trying her very best to stay away from him. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later, but later sounded like a good idea, since it didn't seem like he was ready to talk about what happened, either.

The hallways were barren, which Ichigo loved, since lately she's been reading the Hunger Games Series, so she can sit, eat, and read in peace. She knows she's really late reading them since they came out, like, three or four years ago, but she doesn't care. She just wanted to finish the books so she could start watching the movies.

All of a sudden, she felt strong hands push her down onto the floor, making her land face-first into the tiled floor. She then felt a kick in her side that made pain erupt into her stomach. Her assailant picked her up by her shirt ad turned her around so she was facing them. She immediately noticed that the attacker was Fujiwara Zakuro, student council President. Also known as Mint's big sister. "You'll pay for what you did to Mint." She sneered. She then punched Ichigo in the stomach, making her fall on the floor.

Ichigo was helpless. Zakuro already got a few good hits in, so there was no way of her fighting back. She pulled herself in the fetal position to brace herself for the next hit. Zakuro kicked Ichigo's back with all the force she could muster, making her arch her back in excruciating pain. Zakuro then kicked her stomach, making Ichigo lay down on her back. Zakuro got on top of her and started punching her in the face with no mercy. Ichigo had bruises everywhere, and the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was, "ICHIGO!"

"Kisshu..." She whispered before she blacked out.

* * *

Kisshu paced around the waiting room, desperate to hear of his girlfriend's condition. When the doctor finally cam in, he ran up to the lady. "Will Ichigo be okay?" He asked with worry.

"Yes, she will be fine." Kisshu sighed as the doctor continued. "She'll have to stay here for at least a week before we discharge her, though. She was beat up pretty bad. She had some internal bleeding in her abdominal area, but we stopped it in time."

"Thank you. Can I see her?"

"Yes you may."

Kisshu was about to run to the room when he heard a faint, "Wait!"

He turned around only to see Lettuce panting. "I...want... to see her too."

Kisshu nodded his head and started walking with Lettuce by his side. When they reached the room, Lettuce immediately ran to her side, tears sliding down her face as she took Ichigo's hand and sat down in the nearby chair. Kisshu was still standing by the door, utterly shocked. His concern for her skyrocketed as he saw Ichigo with bruises along her face, arms and legs. There was an IV in her and the faint beeping sound of her heartbeat indicating that she was alive.

Lettuce glanced up at Kisshu and motioned for him to come over. He stalked to Lettuce's side, trying to refrain from crying his heart out. Lettuce then placed Ichigo's hand in Kisshu's, smiling softly as her sobbing completely stopped; although there were tear-stains on her cheeks. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, and the coldness from it shocked his body. She was ice-cold, but soon started to warm up at Kisshu's touch. "C-Can we be alone for a few minutes?" Kisshu asked Lettuce.

Lettuce nodded sadly. "I'll be back in a half an hour. I have to call her parents." Lettuce left, leaving the pair alone in the white hospital room.

Kisshu sat down in the chair, still holding her hand. He then tried to start a one-sided conversation. "Hey, Ichigo." He croaked, tears starting to fall, one by one.

"I hope you're okay once you wake up. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. If I had never accepted this job, this never would've happened. I just can't stand seeing you get hurt, and I don't even know why. You don't deserve this...and I don't deserve you."

Then, the truth slapped him right in the face. He never would of thought that the truth could be so brutal and painful. If it was anybody else, it would've been sunshine and unicorns, but with him, it was dread and regret. He regretted accepting the job, being with Mint, and letting Ichigo get hurt. He hated himself for everything he had done. He hated himself for hurting people. But what he couldn't hate was what he was supposed to hate. Ichigo.

Kisshu stood up and leaned over Ichigo, making his forehead touch hers. He watched her for a few minutes, her breath tickling his face. He then closed his eyes as a tear slipped from his eye and fell on his cheek, and whispered the forbidden words.

"I love you."

**Cat- And that's a wrap! For this chapter, anyway. Don't worry, there are a lot more chapters to come ;) By the way, sorry if Zakuro seemed a little OOC in this, I needed somebody from the mews to beat Ichigo up XD Also, I decided not to let Ichigo get pregnant, cause right now I've been rolling along with the story. Yes, I know what I'm gonna do, but some of my plans from the other chapters are currently molding my sight of where this story is going. It also made me think of a twist later on. Hehehe. But you guys will have to wait for that ;) Anyway, thanks for reading. Remember to review! Ja ne! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The Folder of Truth

**Cat- Hola, mi amigos! That means, Hi friends! I think…eh whatever.**

**Ichigo- Bak-mmph**

**Kisshu- *covers Ichigo's mouth* Do you really want a repeat of what happened last time?**

**Ichigo- *frightened look* Mmph… *takes hand off mouth* Thanks.**

**Cat- Bakas…**

**Ichigo &amp; Kisshu- Hey!**

**Cat- ANYWAY. Sorry for being a little late. School gave me even more projects, like I don't have enough already. I also had extreme writer's block for this chapter, and I was mentally debating whether or not it would be a filler. But I figured it out :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_"__The human heart has hidden treasures, In secret kept, in silence sealed; The thoughts, the hopes, the dreams, the pleasures, Whose charms were broken if revealed." ~Charlotte Bronte _

* * *

Ichigo spent a week in the hospital. Her family came as soon as Lettuce told them about her condition. They bought her get well presents and candy to help cheer her up.

What was bad about their visit was that they asked if she really wanted to continue going to the boarding school. Of course she said yes, but she was wondering why they would think she would want to leave. She understood that she was beat up, but she was caught off guard.

Then her parents started to blame Kisshu for everything. How he "came into her life and almost destroyed it". She defended him, but then she thought. What they were saying was kind of true. Before he came in the picture, she was fine. Of course those are just cons of staying with him, but there were a lot more pros, too.

He made her feel happier than she ever felt. When she was with him, she actually felt like she could be loved. She knew love was a strong word, so she didn't know if she felt it or Kisshu felt it. Unbeknownst to her, he already confessed while she was unconscious.

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon; the day when Ichigo would be discharged from the hospital. She was sitting on her bed while she waited for her parents to fill out the paperwork. As Ichigo was waiting, she was in deep thought. Although it's been a good two and a half months since she had gone there, she still couldn't fathom why she was told to stay away from Kisshu, _He seems perfectly fine to me. _She always thought.

Then she heard someone open the door so she looked up, expecting to be her parents. But as soon as she saw who it was, she smiled brightly and jumped up.

"Hey, Kish!" Ichigo said as she ran up and kissed him.

Kisshu smiled. "Hey. How ya feelin'?"

"A lot better. How are you?"

"Great now that you're okay." Kisshu laughed as she blushed. "Ichigo, honey. We're ba-"

Ichigo and Kisshu looked up to find her parents standing at the door. Silence sat upon them, as Sakura stared and Shintaro glared at Kisshu. The look in their eyes made Kisshu uncomfortable.

They all stood there for a few minutes; all of them not wanting to break the silence. Then Ichigo spoke up. "Um…I'm gonna go get a snack from the vending machine. I'll meet you guys at the door…" Then she walked out of the room.

The silence returned, and to Kisshu it was deafening. "So, I don't think I properly introduced myself." He said awkwardly.

"No need. We already know who you are. You need to stay the hell away from our daughter. She shouldn't be in this." Shintaro snarled.

Kisshu smirked. "She was in this after what happened a few years ago."

"Well it wasn't her fault _she _came into her life!" Sakura shouted.

"And it's not my fault that I have this job." Kisshu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

Kisshu sighed. "I was threatened. They said they would kill somebody I cared deeply about if I didn't take the job."

Sakura gasped as Shintaro's eyes widened. "But you shouldn't hurt Ichigo. Don't you love her? I heard you say it." Sakura said.

Kisshu flinched. _Shit, she heard all of that…_ He thought. "Trust me; if I could get her out of this, I would." Then her left the hospital.

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in the car with her parents, listening to music while they brought her back to school. She was saddened when she learned that Kisshu left; she wanted to spend more time with him. She perked up, though, after she remembered she would see him tomorrow.

While she was listening to music, she stared out the window; finding shapes in the clouds.

_Bzt Btz_

She looked down at her phone, and saw that she got a text from an unknown number. It said:

_Meet me in the café at 5. I have some important information that you would like to know, Ichigo._

Ichigo was intrigued. She usually didn't get random texts from people, but this one seemed to know her name. _Maybe I should go…_

An hour later Ichigo was in her dorm room, eating nachos (AN- Sorry if it's not Japan-like XD) while watching Fairy Tail. She looked at the clock on the TV; it said it was 4:30 pm. She decided to get ready to meet the mysterious person.

She wore a black, short-sleeved shirt with Pikachu on it, dark blue jeans, and Pikachu converse. She was also wearing a black jacket since it was chilly outside.

She arrived at Café Mew Mew five minutes prior to their meetup time. She asked one of the waiters to sit at a table set for two. As she waited, she scrolled through her Instagram feed.

Ichigo sensed a presence and looked up. She gaped at the incredibly handsome boy in front of her. He had perfectly tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, and midnight black hair.

"Hi, Ichigo." He said. Ichigo almost melted at the sound of his deep, masculine voice.

"Hi…um…"

"Masaya. Ayoama Masaya." He smiled brightly. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Ichigo said.

"Likewise. Now, assuming you read my text, I have some important information about Kisshu." Masaya said with a serious tone. Ichigo nodded slowly, signaling him to go on. Little did she know what she was about to find out would truly be mind-blowing.

"Instead of telling you, I'll just give it to you." Masaya said as he got a manila folder from his bag, and handed it to Ichigo. He watched her read the papers inside it, looking for any reaction in her eyes. Soon enough, when Ichigo was done reading, her expression turned into one of hurt and sadness with a hint of anger.

Ichigo placed the folder down as a tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it away. Ichigo smiled up at the concerned boy. "Thanks, Ayoama-kun. I appreciate you telling me this. Do you want to meet up outside for lunch tomorrow?"

Masaya smiled genuinely. "Sure. I'll see you around, k?" He left the café as she nodded; the folder still sitting on the table. Ichigo quickly pulled out her phone and texted Kisshu.

_I need to tell you something. Meet me outside the café. _

Then she got up as she threw the folder away and sat on the bench beside the doors.

* * *

_It was a sunny afternoon; with kids running around on the school playground, waiting for their parents to pick them up. There were groups of kids walking, talking, and laughing as they goofed around. But there was one kid who sat on the swing by himself._

_He was wearing a green shirt and tan jeans with green tennis shoes. The little boy was Kisshu, and he was the kid at school who always got bullied. The hollow clap of shoes on concrete made him raise his head._

_"__Hey, lettuce-head." A red-headed boy said. Kisshu instantly frowned and stood up. He tried to walk away, but he was pushed down on the ground._

_"__Where ya goin', lettuce-head?" The red-head said._

_"__None of your business, tomato-head." Kisshu growled._

_The boy gasped, and reeled his leg back to kick. He stopped when he heard the teacher's voice on the bull-horn. "Kisshu! You're Grandmother's here!"_

_Kisshu smiled inwardly, narrowly escaping a fight. He scrambled up and ran over to his awaiting guardian. The bullies always made him hate the word lettuce._

_As Kisshu's grandmother drove off, he noticed that they were going the wrong way. "Hey, nana. Where're we going?" He asked._

_"__Somewhere…different. You should take a nap. All that playing must've taken a lot out of you." She answered with a smile._

_"__Okay!" Kisshu said as he dozed off._

_When Kisshu woke up he noticed he was in a dark room, chained up. He instantly panicked, being afraid of the dark. "Nana?" He called._

_Instead of an answer, a door opened across the room. Kisshu squinted as the light enveloped the area, temporarily blinding him. "Ah, see your awake." A man in a white lab coat said._

_"__Who're you?" Kisshu asked with an innocent voice._

_"__That is none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is that you are being held captive in this room. Meaning, you will not be able to leave unless you agree to something."_

_"__A-Agree to w-what?" Kisshu stuttered in fear._

_"__You either join the GAD, the agency I work for. Or be held here until further notice."_

_"__What the heck is GAD?"_

_"__That isn't your concern until you reach a certain age. Now, do you accept?"_

_"__Never!"_

_"__Very well then. I will have to keep you here until you say yes. By the way, you won't be able to see your grandma until you agree." The man in the lab coat smirked and left the room, leaving Kisshu in the darkness; alone and afraid._

_~10 years later~_

_Kisshu was now 13, but he wasn't in the same room. After a few months of him being there, they moved him to a place where there was a bed and that's it._

_The door opened again, revealing the same man in the lab coat, although, he seemed to have aged over the decade. "Since you have been disagreeing with us for so long, we have come to a conclusion. We will have to dig deeper to force you to join us."_

_"__What are ya gonna do now, old man?" Kisshu said, bored as ever._

_"__I will give you the life of your grandmother in your hands." The man smirked._

_Kisshu eyes widened with astonishment. They wouldn't really kill his grandmother, would they?_

_"__You choose now. Either join us, or we kill your nana."_

_Kisshu was at a crossroads. A few years ago, the man informed him of what the agency was and what they did. He couldn't believe the lengths they would go to get rid of these beings._

_Kisshu sighed deeply. "Fine. But don't you dare touch my nana."_

_The man smirked. He brought out a needle and injected it into Kisshu's arm. Kisshu didn't flinch, being used to pain since before they had literally whipped him close to death many times. The man leaned closer to Kisshu's ear and whispered. "I don't need to touch your grandmother, she died two years ago."_

* * *

Kisshu jolted awake at the sound of his phone buzzing against his bedside table. He slowly dragged his hand down his face, wiping off the sweat from the memory that haunted his dreams ever since that day.

He picked up his phone and looked at it. It was a text from Ichigo.

_I need to tell you something. Meet me outside the café._

About ten minutes later, Kisshu sat next to Ichigo on the bench and kissed her cheek. He smiled when he pulled away, but it faltered when he saw her blank expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with worry.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, her anger slowly rising.

"Why what?" Kisshu questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a part of some secret agency?" Ichigo half-shouted. Kisshu froze. _Fuck. _He thought. _We have to go somewhere private._

Kisshu dragged a protesting Ichigo to some trees to conceal them. Ichigo crossed her arms "Well?" She demanded.

"How did you find out?" Kisshu asked quickly.

"I have my sources. So why the hell didn't you tell me?" Ichigo yelled.

Kisshu sighed. "I wanted to protect you…"

"And then hurt me later on? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"It's my job Ichigo. I didn't have a choice." Kisshu yelled.

"You're wrong. You always have a choice. I think I'll make a choice right now. I'm breaking up with you!"

Time seemed to freeze for Kisshu as her words sunk in. Then his eyes turned red as they filled with anger. He grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pinned her to a tree and started screaming at her.

"NO, I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! AND I DO NOT ACCEPT THAT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME. WE WILL STAY TOGETHER AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY WITH IT. ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS PROTECT YOU FROM THIS, AND HERE YOU ARE YELLING AT ME?! I SHOULD BE ASKING WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Ichigo stopped struggling after she realized it wouldn't do any good. She stood there in fear of what he was about to do next. Surprisingly, Kisshu released her and took a step back. His eyes had an excessive amount of hurt in them.

"I never intended for you to find out this way. Which is why, I have to go into emergency protocol." He took out a needle from his bag and jerked Ichigo's arm toward him as he stuck the needle through it. He flinched when Ichigo yelped.

"This will alter your memories. Now you won't know anything." Ichigo fell to her knees as the world began to spin around her.

"I will find out eventually….and even if you don't like it…I'll be hurt even more than I am now…" Ichigo murmured, loud enough for Kisshu to hear. She slumped to the ground unconscious.

Kisshu stared at the limp figure. He sighed deeply as he said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Cat- Woop! All done! Wow, that was so hard to write XD The ideas kept flowing as I actually started to write it. So, what did you guys think? What is the GAD, and why is it bad for her to know? So, a little side note. The updates will be going back to once a week. Reason why I updated so much before was because it was Spring Break. Now with that out of the way, hoped you like this chapter! Tell me what you think in a review! Ja ne! (Btw, Kisshu's grandmother didn't actually know that they were gonna take him away, and when she found out, she couldn't get him back)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Is It All a Lie?

**Cat- Writer's block is gonna kill me one day…**

***Warning: Extreme language***

* * *

_"__Belittling others makes you look neither tough nor impressive. It makes you look stupid and rude." ~Anonymous_

* * *

Ichigo woke up at the sound of her alarm going off. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. _Hm… _She thought. _How'd I get here? Last I remember I was at the café…_

All she remembered was making plans with a boy she met at the café. Everything else was hazy. Ichigo shrugged it off and started getting ready for class.

When she walked out the dorm building, she noticed that Kisshu was outside waiting for her. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, what're you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I just thought we could walk to class together." Kisshu smiled.

Ichigo pouted. "I'm not a baby…"

"But you sure do act like one." Kisshu retorted.

"Hey!"

Kisshu laughed. "Come on." He said as he started to walk ahead. Ichigo lagged behind, still pouting like a brat. Kisshu stopped abruptly, making Ichigo slam into his back. Kisshu turned sideways toward her as he said, "If you keep pouting, I'm gonna have to punish you."

Ichigo's eyes widened of recognition of the familiar glint in his eye. "You wouldn't dare!"

Kisshu smirked evilly. He lunged at her, knocking her down. After they fell, with Kisshu on top, he straddled her hips and started to tickle her.

Ichigo's hysterical laughter echoed through the air, making birds fly away. The faint sound of the late bell rung in their ears and they immediately stopped their actions. "Ugh, you made us late!" Ichigo huffed as she scrambled up and gathered her things.

She ran away as she said, "See you at lunch! I have somebody I want you to meet!"

Kisshu cocked his head questioningly at the retreating figure. _Eh, whatever. _He thought as he followed her footsteps to the building that his class was in.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, the students filed into the hallway to go to their lockers. Ichigo went to her locker and opened it, grabbing the stuff for the second half of the day. When she closed her locker door, she jumped when she found Kisshu standing behind it, leaning against the wall. He laughed at her terrified expression.

"Kish! You scared the living hell out of me!" Ichigo half-shouted as she slapped his arm playfully

"Mission accomplished." Kisshu said as he laughed. Ichigo glared, which made Kisshu laugh even more.

Ichigo rolled her eyes as she grabbed Kisshu's hand and intertwined them. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." She said. Then, Ichigo dragged Kisshu outside to the meeting place.

When they got outside, they waited under a big tree for a few seconds until they heard, "Hey, Ichigo!" The couple turned around to see Masaya standing there.

"Hey, Masaya!" Ichigo replied cheerfully. Kisshu, instead of greeting, just glared at the already-known boy. It was then that he made the connection with what happened last night.

Masaya ignored his glare and held out his hand. "Hi, Kisshu." He said with a smile.

Snapping out of his daze, Kisshu smirked and shook his hand firmly. "Hello, Masaya." He said.

"Aww, you two already know each other?" Ichigo pouted in disappointment.

Kisshu laughed as Masaya smiled. 'I'll tell you what," Kisshu started. "To make up for it, I'll buy you ice cream."

"YAY!" Ichigo cheered with a spark in her eye. She took the 100 yen (1 US dollar) and ran off singing, "I'll be back~"

Kisshu redirected his attention to Masaya and chuckled. "I was wondering who blabbed my secret to her. Guess I don't need to keep questioning."

Masaya glared. "Ichigo deserves to know the truth."

"I won't deny you that, but you of all people should understand why I haven't told her anything." Kisshu sneered.

"Oh, I understand completely. It's just that it seems easy for you to hurt your loved ones. You already killed your grandmother."

Kisshu froze; his anger slowly rising. He closed his eyes and started counting to calm down. Ten seconds later he opened his eyes as he said, "_I _didn't kill my grandmother. _They _did. And why're you so concerned for Ichigo? She's _my _girlfriend."

"Not for long. I know exactly what Mint is planning, and after that's done. She'll run into my arms and fall in love with me."

Before Kisshu could choke him to death, Ichigo came running up, holding two ice cream cones. "Kish! They had a buy one, get one free sale! So I got you chocolate." Ichigo smiled as she handed him the ice cream. Kisshu gladly accepted it and said, "Thanks! How'd you know chocolate was my favorite?"

"I just took a wild guess." Ichigo said as she licked her ice cream. Kisshu sent a smirk Masaya's way, and in return receiving a glare. It turned into a grin as Masaya said, "So, Ichigo. What did you do last night?" Kisshu stopped in the middle of licking his ice cream with widened eyes as he glanced at Ichigo.

"I don't know. I remember meeting you but everything after is hazy."

The trio sat in silence for a few minutes, munching on their lunches. Kisshu was freaking out on the inside. _Why the hell didn't it work?! _He thought. _It was supposed to alter her memory, not just forget about it!_

* * *

*The Next Day*

_"__Attention students. This Friday will be the 3__rd__ Annual Snowflake Ball. This year, we're going to do something different. This will be a boy's ask girls dance. So, you guys have one week to ask that special girl. It will be held in the cafeteria, starting at 7:00pm. That is all."_

After the announcement ended, whispers erupted in the classroom. Followed by giggles and laughs from the girls, wondering who would ask to go to the dance. Ichigo sat her desk in silence, thinking about it. _I wonder if Kish will ask me… _She thought. _Then again, I don't really like school dances all that much…_

Still deep in her thoughts, she barely noticed that the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. She gathered her things and went to her locker to trade some stuff out. She put her books and folders into her bag, and headed out to go to her dorm building.

_I wonder where Kish is…He usually meets me at my locker to walk me to my dorm. _Ichigo thought as she walked on the sidewalk. When the building was in sight she noticed that there was somebody leaning on the wall next to the door. As she came a little closer, she instantly knew who it was and ran up to him.

When she reached him, she put her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. "Hey. Why weren't you at my locker?" Ichigo said, cocking her head.

Kisshu smirked. "Well, well, well. Did kitty miss me?" He teased.

Ichigo blushed as she fumbled her words. "N-No…"

Kisshu chuckled. Then, he remembered why he went there instead of to her locker. He tensed up, wondering what to say. Ichigo noticed this and unwrapped her arms from his neck. "What's wrong?" She asked with worry.

"N-Nothing…Just wanted to ask you something…" Kisshu trailed off, noticing the curiosity in her eyes.

"Ok, shoot." She said with a smile. At her reaction, he suddenly gained a burst of confidence as he pulled out what was from behind his back. Ichigo instantly gasped and gawked at what he was holding. It was a pink tulip, her favorite color and flower.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Kisshu asked with hope in his voice.

Ichigo blushed and smiled warmly. "Sure, I would love to go with you."

Kisshu sighed in relief at her answer and kissed her passionately. Unbeknownst to them, a certain blue-haired girl was watching them with a smirk from afar.

* * *

As Ichigo entered her class the next morning, she heard whispers from all around the room; obviously directed toward her. With her remarkably sensitive hearing, she heard:

"Skank."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"She doesn't deserve to go with Kisshu-sama to the dance."

"She's just some wannabe who's using our beloved Kisshu-kun."

Ichigo just let the petty insults roll off her back and sat at her seat, copying down the warm-up from the board in her notebook. She came to an abrupt stop when somebody's hand came slamming down on her desk. Ichigo didn't even flinch as she looked up and noticed that some of Kisshu's fan girls were standing in front of her. "Can I help you?" Ichigo asked with annoyance.

The desk slapper answered. "Stay the hell away from our Kisshu-kun. You don't fucking deserve him. Go to the dance by your fucking self and be a loner like you already are."

Ichigo only smirked as she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. "Who the hell said that I care about what you think?" She asked.

The blonde only got angrier. "You're such a fucking whore! Go back to where you came from!" She yelled, catching the attention from the rest of the students.

Ichigo only chuckled as she said, "That's ironic, coming from you. Considering you probably had a lot more boyfriends than I did. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if most of those were just one-night stands. I mean, who could put up with your horrible attitude?" Ichigo said slyly.

The girl gasped as the entire class erupted in laughter. The girl leaned in closer to Ichigo to the point where their noses were almost touching. "Stay the fuck away from Kisshu, or else you'll have to deal with me." She whispered, trying to be intimidating.

Ichigo only picked up her pencil and continued working. "Sorry, I'm taken. Oh, and by the way, can you move? Your boobs are in my face and sadly for you, I'm not a lesbian." Once again, the classroom was filled with laughter.

The desk slapper just gasped again, glared at Ichigo, and strutted away. Ichigo continued her work as she thought. _I don't know why she was strutting. It's not like she has anything anyway._

When she finished her classwork, she asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom. Her question was accepted, and she walked out into the hallway with the pass in her hand.

As she was walking through the hallway, she heard the hollow sound of feet hitting the floor behind her. Curiosity getting the better of her she turned around. She smirked at the sight of Mint, who stopped walking at the same time.

"So, stalking me, eh?" Ichigo smirked while crossing her arms over her chest.

Mint cackled. "You're funny, but that's not why I was following you. So, from what I heard, my group of friends hasn't gotten through your thick skull."

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "It's a miracle that _you_ have friends. But, putting that aside, I should've known that you would try to get your friends to break me down, but trust me; you're wasting your time." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I don't think I am. You see, I've known Kisshu since we were little, although he doesn't remember because of what our agency did to him."

Ichigo pondered this for a minute. The word _agency _sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't pinpoint it. "What agency?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know? But I'll just beat around the bush. Let's just say, this agency we've been in for a while has made Kisshu lie countless times to your pathetic face." Mint informed. She then walked away, leaving Ichigo staring at the the spot she was in.

_Is what she saying true? _She thought. _I mean, Mint could very well be lying about everything, but she had a flicker of sincerity in her eye when she told me about her and Kish when they were kids. Could Kish really be lying to me? _Suddenly not needing to go to the bathroom anymore, she walked back to her class.

* * *

**Cat- Phew. Got that done. Now that I think about it, you guys are gonna kill me for not updating for a while XD Sorry about that, I got really bad writer's block for this chapter cause it's a filler ad I'm not good at writing them. So, to make it up to you, I'll be posting another chapter this weekend. The chapter after that, questions will be answered about this agency and Ichigo's past. Btw, I'm gonna skip right to the ball next chapter, cause I really don't need any writer's block right now XD Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Catnapped

**Cat- CAT IS BACK! *cough cough* With a cold… I'm still technically grounded, but I decided to update for you guys anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

"There are some questions that shouldn't be asked until a person is mature enough to appreciate the answers." ~ Anne Bishop

* * *

When she woke up, Ichigo was in a dark room, sitting by one window; looking up at the girl that held her captive for who knows how long. She had an evil look in her eye, glaring at Ichigo with all her might. Then she spoke.

"Now, before I kill you, I'm gonna give you the information that your 'boyfriend' hid from you."

* * *

"Ichigo-san! Wake-up!" Lettuce said as she shook the red-head's shoulder.

"5 more minutes…" Ichigo mumbled as she pulled the covers over her head.

Lettuce sighed as she came to a conclusion. She walked over to the foot of Ichigo's bed and yanked the covers off.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and glared at the smiling Lettuce. "What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Cause today is the day of the dance! And I want to spend the whole afternoon getting ready with you…" Lettuce said as she smiled shyly.

Ichigo's eyes softened and her lips formed into a smile. She had completely forgotten about the dance over the week. Considering the school let the students have the day off to get ready, she treated it like a Saturday and slept later.

Ichigo jumped up and skipped over to Lettuce. She pulled her into a tight hug, surprising the greenette. "I would love to spend the day with you! Just let me get ready and we'll leave out, k?" Ichigo asked as she broke the hug. When Lettuce nodded, she smiled and got some clothes out; heading towards the bathroom.

When Ichigo was done getting ready, the duo headed out toward the bus stop that was half a mile away. The bus came ten minutes later, so they got on, put twenty-five cents in the box in front of the windshield, and sat down next to each other.

They sat through three bus tops until they finally reached their destination. They got off the bus after saying a quick thanks to the driver and walked to the building. They stopped after a few steps and gazed at the enormous, five-floored building known as the mall.

Ichigo and Lettuce walked inside and instantly gaped at how big the inside of the building seemed. Their dream-like state was interrupted when the sound of Ichigo's stomach sang in their ears. Ichigo flushed and placed a hand on her stomach as Lettuce giggled. "Somebody's hungry." She said.

Ichigo laughed awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything yet…"

Lettuce smiled softly. "Before we go shopping, we could go get something to eat at the IHop in the food court."

Ichigo's eyes widened as she moaned in hunger. Without a second thought, she ran off into the direction of the food court, dragging a protesting Lettuce behind.

* * *

"Good morning. I'll be your waiter today. What would you like to order?" A kind man asked as Ichigo and Lettuce looked at the menus.

"Can I have the strawberry pancakes?" Ichigo asked sweetly.

"You sure can," the waiter said. "How about you, miss?" He asked as he directed his attention towards Lettuce.

"Can I have the chocolate chip and banana pancakes, please?" Lettuce asked shyly.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be right back with you orders." The man bowed and walked away.

Their food came ten minutes later, two pancakes each, hot and fresh with the requested fruit on top and three pads of butter. They said thank you and began to eat. "Mmmm…" Ichigo hummed after taking a bite of her pancakes. "They make the best pancakes.'

Lettuce smiled as she chewed, nodding in agreement. They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, savoring the fluffy pancakes and the sweet taste of fruit and maple syrup. When they were finished eating, they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

Ichigo and Lettuce walked up to a directory and scanned through the listed stores. When Lettuce spotted the store she was looking for, she grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged her over. The store was called "Morp," (prom spelled backwards) and it was fully dedicated to formal dresses, suits, and suitable accessories. It was on the top floor, which were four flights of stairs. Lettuce always had a phobia for elevators, so they walked. By the time they got there, Ichigo was already whining that her feet hurt.

Lettuce immediately shushed her and ordered her to start looking for dresses. They decided to look for dresses for each other, so Ichigo looked for green while Lettuce looked for pink. It took almost an hour, but they had three picked out for the other.

Lettuce tried on her dresses first after Ichigo handed them to her. The first was a sleeveless, knee-length dress that flowed out around the waist. It showed off her curves really well, but Lettuce decided against it, because she thought it showed too much.

The next one was floor-length with a V-neck. It was pretty plain, but beautiful at the same time. Lettuce claimed it showed too much cleavage and made a simple gesture to her chest. Ichigo shrugged and pushed her back into the dressing room to change into the last dress.

When Lettuce came out, Ichigo was rendered speechless. It was floor-length with a V-neck, but it was a lot higher up than the last one. It was the same color as Lettuce's hair and the bottom was bejeweled with ocean-blue rhinestones designed into swirls.

"So…how do I look?" Lettuce asked, feeling a bit bashful at her companion's staring.

"Lettuce…you look amazing." Ichigo smiled brightly.

Lettuce returned the gesture as she said, "I think we may have wandered into the same section." She giggled as Ichigo cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"One of the dresses I picked for you is the exact same except in pink and gold." Lettuce walked over to the pile pf dresses and took out the one she was talking about. As she showed her friend the dress, Ichigo gasped and squealed at the sight.

"We'll take both!" Ichigo shouted as she took the dress and ran over to the accessories.

"Wait, Ichigo-san," Lettuce started. "You didn't try it on yet."

Ichigo smiled. "Somehow, I know it's perfect." Lettuce smiled back as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

When they finished picking out accessories, they paid for their stuff and left the store. They just barely made it in time for the bus as they ran inside, paid the driver, and sat down. During the trip back to the campus, they both dozed off, Ichigo leaning on Lettuce's shoulder and Lettuce leaning on Ichigo's head. They almost missed their stop.

* * *

It was five o'clock by the time the duo got back to their dorm. They had exactly an hour and a half to get ready before their dates came.

They both got in the shower and washed their hair. When they got out, they put their undergarments and robes on and met up in Ichigo's bedroom.

Lettuce sat at Ichigo's vanity as Ichigo took her braids out. When she was done, she got her curling iron out and began to curl Lettuce's hair. "So, who's your date to the dance?"

Lettuce blushed deeply as she said, "His name is Shirogane Ryou. He's a year older than I am."

"Oooh, Lettuce has a boyfriend~" Ichigo sang. She giggled at her flustered friend as she finished curling her hair. The duo switched places, Ichigo sitting down and Lettuce standing behind her. Lettuce scanned Ichigo's hair, trying to think of a suitable hairstyle.

She gasped in delight at an idea of hers and grabbed a ponytail holder. She took Ichigo's hair gently, leaving some strands in the front out. Lettuce pulled Ichigo's hair into a bun and marveled at her work. She then grabbed the remaining hair in the front and curled them, leaving them at the sides of Ichigo's head. Ichigo smiled in the mirror at her new hairdo and Lettuce smiled back.

Lettuce then retreated to her own room to put her dress on. After Ichigo put her own on, she gazed at herself in the mirror. _This is the first time I dressed up like this… _She thought. Then, Ichigo sat at her vanity and put a golden headband on with golden dangly earrings. To finish her look, she put on black eye-liner and light pink lip gloss.

When she was done, she stepped into the living room and instantly gaped at how gorgeous Lettuce looked. Lettuce blushed lightly and looked down at the floor. "Lettuce…you…look…AMAZING!" Ichigo squealed.

Lettuce looked up and smiled shyly. "As do you." She said.

"So when's your date coming?" Ichigo asked. When Lettuce was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Ichigo exclaimed. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, I'm Ryou. Is Lettuce ready?" The blonde stranger asked.

Ichigo smiled. "Hi. Yes, she's just getting her purse. Come in." She replied as she opened the door wider. Ryou stepped inside. Ichigo closed the door and went over to sit on one of the barstools at the kitchen counter.

Ryou had the brightest bluest eyes Ichigo had ever seen. His hair was so blonde to the point where you almost needed sunglasses to look at it. Out of curiosity, Ichigo asked, "Is your hair radioactive?"

Ryou looked at her strangely. "No, why?" He asked.

"No reason…" Ichigo mumbled. Luckily, Lettuce came in the room. She smiled brightly at the sight of Ryou, his face struck with awe.

"Lettuce…you-um-uh…" Ryou stuttered.

Lettuce giggled. "You look great, too." Ryou was wearing an all-black tux with a green tie to match Lettuce's dress.

"Ready to go?" Ryou asked.

"Yep. I'll see you at the dance, Ichigo-san!" Lettuce said cheerfully as she walked out the door with Ryou in tow.

"See you!" Ichigo called after them. When she heard the door close she sat back on the stool and looked at the clock on the microwave. It said 6:45. _Kish should be here soon. _Ichigo thought.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. _Speak of the devil. _Ichigo stood up and straightened her dress as he walked to the door. She smiled brightly when she saw Kisshu standing in the entrance. He froze with his mouth wide open as he stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo giggled as she said, "You look great." Kisshu was wearing a black tux with a gold tie that complimented his eyes. "Y-You-um…-l-look…uh…" Kisshu's voice trailed off as he looked at the floor.

"Thanks. So…whatcha hidin' behind your back there?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu snapped out of his gaze and smirked as he moved his arm and held out his hand. Ichigo gasped at the sight before her. Kisshu held a beautiful pink tulip in his hand. "You told me your favorite flower was a tulip, so this is for you." Kisshu smiled.

Ichigo blushed as she took the flower and sniffed it. "Thanks. It's beautiful. I'll be right back." She went inside the kitchen and got some scissors. She cut a little of the stem off from the bottom of the tulip and stuck it in her hair. Then, Ichigo walked back to the front door.

"Ready." She said to Kisshu.

He smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Ichigo giggled as she hooked her arm in his; her fingers on his biceps. "We shall."

And the couple was off to the dance.

* * *

The school's administrators really outdid themselves with the dance. Of course, it still smelled like cafeteria food, but who cares? There were balloons everywhere; a giant, multi-colored disco ball hung from the ceiling, there was music playing, and a lot of food choices.

Most of the students were dancing in the middle of the room with their dates or friends, having a ball (AN- Get it? Cause it's a Snowflake BALL. Ha..haha…I'm sorry XD). The teachers were walking around, scolding students on how some of their dancing was "inappropriate". But soon as the teacher left, they went back to dancing how they wanted; so the teachers might as well just leave them be.

In the middle of the dance floor was everyone's favorite couple, unless you were in their school, Kisshu and Ichigo. Kisshu's hands were just above Ichigo's waist, and Ichigo's hands were on his shoulders as they swayed to the music. The girls around them gave Ichigo nasty death glares but she just rolled her eyes at them.

"So, did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?" Kisshu smirked.

Ichigo blushed lightly. "Thanks…"

Kisshu chuckled. "You didn't seem so embarrassed when I saw you completely naked a couple months ago." As Ichigo's whole face turned beet red, Kisshu continued. "Will I be able to get some tonight?"

Ichigo gasped. "Pervert!" She shouted. Then she "accidentally" stomped on Kisshu's foot. He yelped in pain as he hunched over. Luckily, the music was too loud for anybody to hear them.

"Alright, everybody!" The DJ yelled through the microphone. "Let's do something a little differently. I want every one of you to dance with someone that you didn't come with tonight. But try not to fight about it, I'd rather not be sent a bill for damages."

Ichigo looked at Kisshu with her eyebrow raised in question. He answered in a shrug as she felt somebody tap her shoulder. Ichigo turned around to find Masaya behind her. He held out his arm as he said, "May I have this dance?"

Ichigo giggled. "I'd be delighted." She sent a reassuring smile Kisshu's way and took Masaya's arm. As they walked away, Kisshu felt a twinge of jealousy in his chest. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around only to see Mint. "Hey." She said.

"Hi…" Kisshu said distantly.

"Wanna dance?" Mint asked with hope in her voice.

Kisshu took one last glance to Ichigo and looked back. "Sure." Mint placed one of her hands just below Kisshu's shoulder as she held his left. Kisshu put his right hand above Mint's waist.

"So…I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when we broke up." Mint said.

"Its fine, I understand." Kisshu said with a small smile.

As Ichigo was dancing with Masaya, she noticed over his shoulder that Kisshu and Mint were dancing. She felt uneasiness in the pit of her stomach, thinking that something bad might happen. Then, she saw Mint glance over at her with a smirk on her face. Mint stopped dancing and looked up at Kisshu. She smiled and kissed him right on the lips.

Ichigo froze as she watched them. She let her arms fall at her sides, receiving a concerned look from Masaya. He turned around and saw what Ichigo was looking at. He turned back around and gave Ichigo a sympathetic look. "You want to go outside and get some fresh air?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded as her eyes swam in unshed tears. She turned around and half-walked/half-ran to the exit of the building. Before he left, Masaya gave a wink to Mint who winked right back before she got pushed away by and angered Kisshu.

"What the hell, Mint?!" He shouted.

Mint looked into his amber eyes and frowned with fake tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just wanted one last kiss so I could finally accept that we're not together anymore."

Kisshu sighed deeply as his eyes softened. "Okay, but next time, warn me."

Mint smiled and wiped her eyes. "Excuse me…" She said as she strutted off into Ichigo and Masaya's direction.

_With Ichigo and Masaya…_

"I can't believe he would do that to me…" Ichigo sobbed as she sat on the curb next to Masaya. He had his hand on her back, rubbing small circles.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm here if you need me."

Ichigo turned toward him and gave him a tight hug; Masaya soon following the gesture. "Thank you, Aoyama-kun." She said softly. When they broke apart, they sat there for a few seconds, looking into each other's eyes. Then, Masaya said, "Now."

Ichigo scrunched her eyes in confusion, only to feel a cloth cover her mouth and nose. Her eyes started drooping until she passed out.

When she woke up, Ichigo was in a dark room, sitting by one window; looking up at the girl that held her captive for who knows how long. She had an evil look in her eye, glaring at me with all her might. Then she spoke.

"Now, before I kill you, I'm gonna give you the information that your 'boyfriend' hid from you."

* * *

**Cat- Yay, it's finally done. *cough cough* Well, this took a lot longer than I expected to write, but the next chapter should be easy, cause your questions will be answered about Kisshu's super-secret agency :D Please leave me a review! Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The Answers Lie in the Truth Part 1

**Cat- Just to let you guys know that the last chapter was an actual chapter and not the update. I deleted that XD**

* * *

"And it's hard to hate someone once you understand them." ~Lucy Christopher

* * *

"You don't know how terrible I felt. I felt betrayed, and I didn't know what to do…"

* * *

"I don't need answers from you." Ichigo said. She moved her leg just an inch and a fiery crack of pain spiked through her. Ichigo gasped in agony as she looked down. There were gashes in every limb; one in both of her arms and thighs. They were bleeding very slightly, and the fact that Mint had a knife in her hand stained with blood, there was no doubt that she did it.

She also noticed that she was only in her bra and underwear. "What…what happened? What did you do to me?!" Ichigo shouted.

Mint smirked. "Now, now. Am I denied the right to have fun? Those were just the beginning of what I'm going to do to you."

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear when she realized her hands and feet were chained together. All she could do now was to buy herself time before Mint actually _does _kill her. "So…what's this about information about Kisshu?" She asked.

Mint chuckled. "Eager, I see? Well, I was bound to explain it at some point, so why not start now? But if you interrupt me, I won't hesitate to have some more fun with you, got it?" Ichigo nodded feverishly, and Mint began her story.

"Well, when I was just five years old, I joined this agency called the GAD; which stands for 'Guardian Angel Detectors'. Kind of a weird name, but if you understood our cause, it makes sense.

"Now, when I got there I was informed that a boy named Kisshu was not agreeing to be a part of us. I understand why, considering what we have to do. So, every day I would come and talk to him about how amazing our agency is so he could warm up to the place. Of course it didn't work, but he ended up being forced to join a few years later, which you don't need to know about.

"So, long before I was born, my dad, the president of our agency, did some research and found theories on how angels were protecting some people directly. He was angered at the thought of all those people dying with diseases, starvation, and other things, and the angles wouldn't even help them. Claiming that, it was not right.

"So he did some further research and found that there were only five angels that were originally sent from heaven into our world. There was even one all the way in the United States, but they were dealt with accordingly. Then, he came up with an idea to create this agency to find them and make them go back to where they came from, so the people would have equal treatment as everybody else.

"Upon hearing this explanation, I jumped at the chance to join, knowing that what he was doing was right. Although, joining has cause me to do some ungodly things to make our cause a reality. I don't care as much now, because I met you, and you are a real pain in my ass.

"So back to Kisshu. When a new recruit joins our agency, they get a shot and some other things so that they would remain faithful. Knowing that Kisshu was still somewhat defiant, they gave him some 'special treatment'. They did an operation on his brain to alter his memories. They implanted research that my dad found, and programmed his brain to hate the angels and the people that were blessed. We have technology advanced enough to allow us to do that.

"Inside that shot that they gave us has enhanced our senses, including eyesight. We are able to see the tiniest of details in anything, which is how we are able to find the protected. They usually have a very small mark somewhere on their bodies.

"A few years later, Kisshu and I came to this school to continue our job, and we were able to find four people. Sadly, one of them was my sister, Zakuro." Ichigo gasped at this. "Yes, it was heart-wrenching to see my sister go through that, but we're really close now. Anyway, Kisshu and I were already together then, so I'll leave that part out. But, two years later, you show up.

"When you walked in the classroom, Kisshu immediately scanned your body for any strange markings from the skin that was visible; looking in the usual places that they were found before. He couldn't see any, so he discontinued his search. But I found you intriguing.

"I did some research on you family and birth documents, and found something very peculiar. Listed under eye color was dark brown, but it also said that you have a hairline thick of blue around your pupil."

"So?" Ichigo asked impatiently. She didn't comprehend why this all connected to Kisshu lying to her.

Mint glared and walked up to her. She placed the knife right on Ichigo's neck. Ichigo stiffened at the feel of cold metal against her skin.

"What did I tell you about interrupting?" Mint snarled as she put pressure against Ichigo's neck, causing a small cut to appear and blood to start leaking from it.

Ichigo gasped at the sharp pain that coursed through the spot. "I-I'm sorry…" She mumbled, tears threatening to spill out.

Mint then removed the knife from Ichigo's neck and walked back to her spot. "Ichigo, have you seen your angel before?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Then something clicked. _A hairline of blue…_ "My…parents said that when my emotions ran high, my appearance would change. I would have black hair and icy blue eyes…"

"Exactly. That blue in your eye represents your angel."

"But…I was told that it was multiple personality disorder…"

She cackled sarcastically. "How stupid are you? It's scientifically impossible to change appearance when having one of your personality changes. You were told that from a young age, so you never bothered to look into it. No matter how ludicrous it sounded."

Ichigo started tearing up. _All of this…was a lie? And Kisshu knew…_ Ichigo gasped at the sudden pain that shot through her head. All these images and memories flashed in her mind to one night.

_~Flashback~_

_"__Hi, Ichigo." He said. Ichigo almost melted at the sound of his deep, masculine voice. _

_"__Hi…um…"_

_"__Masaya. Ayoama Masaya." He smiled brightly. Ichigo smiled and nodded._

_"__Nice to meet you." Ichigo said._

_"__Likewise. Now, assuming you read my text, I have some important information about Kisshu." Masaya said with a serious tone. Ichigo nodded slowly, signaling him to go on. Little did she know what she was about to find out would truly be mind-blowing._

_"__Instead of telling you, I'll just give it to you." Masaya said as he got a manila folder from his bag, and handed it to Ichigo. He watched her read the papers inside it, looking for any reaction in her eyes. Soon enough, when Ichigo was done reading, her expression turned into one of hurt and sadness with a hint of anger._

_Ichigo placed the folder down as a tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped it away. Ichigo smiled up at the concerned boy. "Thanks, Ayoama-kun. I appreciate you telling me this. Do you want to meet up outside for lunch tomorrow?"_

_Masaya smiled genuinely. "Sure. I'll see you around, k?" He left the café as she nodded; the folder still sitting on the table. Ichigo quickly pulled out her phone and texted Kisshu._

I need to tell you something. Meet me outside the café.

_Then she got up as she threw the folder away and sat on the bench beside the doors._

_About ten minutes later, Kisshu sat next to Ichigo on the bench and kissed her cheek. He smiled when he pulled away, but it faltered when he saw her blank expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with worry._

_"__Why?" Ichigo asked, her anger slowly rising._

_"__Why what?" Kisshu questioned._

_"__Why didn't you tell me you were a part of some secret agency?" Ichigo half-shouted. Kisshu froze. _Fuck._ He thought. _We have to go somewhere private_._

_Kisshu dragged a protesting Ichigo to some trees to conceal them. Ichigo crossed her arms "Well?" She demanded._

_"__How did you find out?" Kisshu asked quickly._

_"__I have my sources. So why the hell didn't you tell me?" Ichigo yelled._

_Kisshu sighed. "I wanted to protect you…"_

_"__And then hurt me later on? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_

_"__It's my job Ichigo. I didn't have a choice." Kisshu yelled._

_"__You're wrong. You always have a choice. I think I'll make a choice right now. I'm breaking up with you!"_

_Time seemed to freeze for Kisshu as her words sunk in. Then his eyes turned red as they filled with anger. He grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pinned her to a tree and started screaming at her._

_"__NO, I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! AND I DO NOT ACCEPT THAT! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME. WE WILL STAY TOGETHER AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY WITH IT. ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS PROTECT YOU FROM THIS, AND HERE YOU ARE YELLING AT ME?! I SHOULD BE ASKING WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

_Ichigo stopped struggling after she realized it wouldn't do any good. She stood there in fear of what he was about to do next. Surprisingly, Kisshu released her and took a step back. His eyes had an excessive amount of hurt in them._

_"__I never intended for you to find out this way. Which is why, I have to go into emergency protocol." He took out a needle from his bag and jerked Ichigo's arm toward him as he stuck the needle through it. He flinched when Ichigo yelped._

_"__This will alter your memories. Now you won't know anything." Ichigo fell to her knees as the world began to spin around her. _

_"__I will find out eventually….and even if you don't like it…I'll be hurt even more than I am now…" Ichigo murmured, loud enough for Kisshu to hear. She slumped to the ground unconscious._

_Kisshu stared at the limp figure. He sighed deeply as he said, "I'm sorry."_

_~End Flashback~_

"I…learned all this before…" Ichigo whispered.

Mint cocked her head in confusion. "What?"

"I learned this…from Masaya. He gave me a folder with all this in it…and Kisshu stuck me with a needle that was supposed to make me forget…but it only made it harder to remember…"

Mint smirked as she thought, _Nice play, Masaya. _"Now you see all the lies Kisshu has told you. He never really loved you. It was all for the job."

_It was all for the job… _Ichigo thought. "But…there's one thing I still don't understand. Why…are you gonna kill me if it's not necessary?"

Mint's expression turned devious as she said, "You really are clueless. I've been with Kisshu since we were kids. When he was twelve and I was eleven, we promised each other to stick together. A year later, we got together as boyfriend and girlfriend. I was happy then. I was able to stand the weight of the organization on my shoulders with him beside me. But then, two years later, you came.

"We started drifting as we commenced our plan. He grew more attached to you day after day. Then, a month ago, we broke up; all because of you. He didn't know why he felt so drawn to you at the time, but he stated that it was all for the job a week later, and I understood. That was around the time you found out about us and he had to commence emergency protocol.

"You don't know how terrible I felt. I felt betrayed, and I didn't know what to do. After he said that, I believed him till this day; and I still believe it. But I still felt like something was taken away from me, so I took it out on you; knowing that when you were gone, he and I would be together." Mint wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ichigo was shocked, to say the least. Ever since she came here, she cause everybody pain and suffering, which, now, seems like all she's good at. "I'm…sorry…" She mumbled.

Mint started laughing. "You should worry more about yourself. When I'm done with you, Kisshu will always be by my side."

Ichigo started to get angry. "It wasn't just for the job. He loves me. I know that for a fact. He would never hurt me, even if he lied in the past. It's what he had to do to protect me!"

Mint shook her head. "You have no idea, do you? Just after he asked you to the dance, we met in this very place. I even have a recording." She took a recorder out of her purse and clicked play.

_"__It's about time you showed up. I've been waiting for almost an hour! Anyway, status report on the target?"_ Mint's voice.

_"__Going great so far. I have her wrapped around my finger. She's my girlfriend already, so we should be able to commence the plan at the Snowflake Ball."_ Kisshu's voice. For some reason, the word's "Snowflake Ball" had a clip to it.

_"__Excellent. You're a fast worker. I commend you for that." _

_"__Thank you. So, do I get a reward for being a fast worker?" _

_"__You deserve it."_

_Some kissing sounds were heard._

_"__I love you." _

_"__I love you too, Mint." _

By now, Ichigo had tears streaming down her cheeks. It was all a lie. Everything he said to her. All those heartfelt words and special moments were down the drain with one recording.

Mint smirked. "Now you see. Nothing he had said to you was even close to the truth."

"He lied to me…everything was…a lie…" Ichigo sobbed. "You two are…horrible people. You deserve to go to hell!" Ichigo yelled.

Mint's anger skyrocketed as she hurled the knife right into Ichigo's calf. Ichigo screamed in pain as the knife penetrated deep into her skin as blood started pouring out.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT KISSHU! IF ANYTHING, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DESERVES TO GO TO HELL! THE FIVE OF YOU AND THOSE FUCKING ANGELS! YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDIN'T KILL LETTUCE WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Mint screeched.

Ichigo froze, tears still cascading done her flushed face. _Lettuce is one of us?_

Mint continued her rant as she pulled something out of her purse. "YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH I HAD EVER SEEN! I DON'T EVEN HAVE TO PERFORM THE SPELL ON YOU, I COULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND THE ANGEL WILL LEAVE!"

Ichigo's heart stopped at the sight before her. Mint had a gun in her hand, aimed right at her head. "Die, you asshole." Mint snarled.

"STOP!"

Mint froze as she turned around. The girls gasped when they saw Kisshu standing in the doorway, a look of panic painted on his face.

"Stop, Mint. You don't need to kill her. It's not gonna solve anything." Kisshu coaxed.

"Why shouldn't I?" Mint pushed.

Kisshu looked pass Mint and straight into Ichigo's eyes. "Because…I'm in love with her…"

Mint's eyes widened in horror as Ichigo just looked away with disbelief. "How can I believe you? All you've done is lie to me." Ichigo sobbed softly.

Kisshu's eyes widened as he looked back at Mint. "What the hell did you do?" He asked menacingly.

Mint smirked. "My job. And it's about to be completed." She raised the gun back to Ichigo's head. "Say goodbye to your little girlfriend, Kisshu."

_Boom_

The shot was fired and Ichigo flinched, waiting for the end. But it never came. When she looked up, she gasped. There was a figure standing in front of her; a woman with black hair and large, feathery wings. The bullet was in the nearby wall.

"K-Kurai?" She whispered.

The woman turned her head and smiled at Ichigo sideways. She had icy blue eyes. "Kurai! You saved me!" Ichigo exclaimed with a bright smile.

Mint and Kisshu were astonished. Standing before them was an angel that they were supposed to hate. Kisshu felt anger bubble for some reason; like something was taking over his mind.

"You…" He whispered as he took a step forward toward the angel. "You and all you're goddamn angel friends…" He took another step. His eyes changed to a fiery red. Mint was horrified at this new Kisshu, and she knew that the organization had done something else to his mind.

"…leave all these people around the world to starve and live in poverty…" Kisshu's voice was demon-like.

"…because you only want to protect those who you want to protect. You make me sick." He snarled. He was a foot away from the angelic being as he glared at her with all his might. But Kurai seemed unaffected as she stared right back.

"We are doing this for a greater cause; for the sake of the world you know." Kurai spoke with a melodic voice that could lull a baby to sleep.

"Bullshit! All you care about is yourselves, you selfish son of a bitch!"

Kurai's eyes softened as she said, "Kisshu. How could you say that to your own grandmother?"

* * *

**Cat- I am the master of cliffies, MWAHAHAHA! Just kidding, but yeah. This was a really long chapter, wasn't it XD I'm glad I decided to split this into parts… Anyway, I noticed I haven't gotten very many reviews lately. You guys are really important to me and my writing, so I'm hoping I didn't lose too many of you during my semi-hiatus while I was grounded. You guys are the fuel that keeps me writing :) So please leave a review? I might be able to release the next chapter earlier than usual, just to let you know. I hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Answers Lie in the Truth Part 2

**Cat- Sorry for the wait, I've been in pain and severely busy, so I'll give you a story update :D**

**Views: 1,812 **

**Followers: 16**

**Favorites: 13**

**Reviews: 35**

**Words: (including this chapter) 23,162**

**I couldn't have done this without you guys, thank you sooo much ^.^**

* * *

Everybody stood in silence until Kisshu spoke. "What the hell are you talkin' about? My grandmother was killed 4 years ago."

Kurai sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Suddenly, her body began to glow. It was so bright that Ichigo, Kisshu, and Mint looked away. Her appearance began changing, as her hair grew longer and changed to a forest green. Her eye color changed until they were an amber color.

When the glowing stopped, the trio looked at the figure and gasped. She looked exactly like Kisshu.

"Are you sure you aren't Kisshu's mom?" Ichigo asked, being oblivious as ever.

Kurai chuckled lightly and Kisshu's eyes softened in remembrance at her soft voice. "Yes, I am sure. But he is the spitting image of my daughter."

"Nana...what happened to you? Why did they kill you?" Kisshu asked, although he wasn't fully back to himself.

"Ah, I let them do it, because their reasoning was very convincing."

Kisshu got angry again. "You just let them kill you?! You left me alone in that damn organization!" He yelled.

Kurai frowned. "You obviously do not know the truth about the organization's intentions."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mint said with irritation.

"The organization has a deeper plan than they have told you. The reason we angels have protected these five individuals is that they will be needed in the near future. See, the whole project is called the Mew Project. I have been chosen as one of these angels because I wanted to find one that had a special quality and could be compatible with Ichigo; even though I haven't seen Kisshu in a while, doesn't mean I don't want to keep tabs on who's he's dating." Kurai chuckled slightly.

"These five individuals all have a special quality that most others lack. The reason this all started was when Mint's father found some...extraterrestrial activity in Japan. So, he devised a plan to guard our country. Thankfully, they haven't attacked yet. Him and his fellow scientists have been testing and infusing human DNA with animal DNA to enhance their abilities. They have been successful, and there's only one left."

"Who's the one? I know my sister is already one of them." Mint said.

"Correct, your sister was a victim to the betrayal of one of our fellow members. But the one I'm talking about is...Ichigo."

"Cause she hasn't been betrayed yet?" Mint asked in confusion.

"No, it's because once the angel has left it's host, they have to bring back some DNA from them."

"_Tch_, considering what you told me, Mint, betrayal is the first emotion on my list right now." Ichigo glared.

"It's not my fault, bitch." Mint growled.

"It _is_ all your fault! Who else tied me up and locked me in a shed and almost shot me?!" Ichigo screeched.

"Well I would be glad to now." Mint said as she stepped around Kisshu.

"You wish." Kurai growled. She snapped her fingers and Mint fell to the ground unconscious.

Ichigo sighed in relief. Kurai snapped her fingers again and the chains on Ichigo had disappeared. Ichigo smiled in thanks.

Kurai whispered a spell and a baggy shirt with jeans appeared on Ichigo's body. "Thanks." Ichigo mumbled.

"You are welcome. From this day on you will not have the, attacks as you call it, anymore."

Ichigo's eyes saddened. "I won't be able to see you anymore?"

"Maybe one day, but for now, I bid you goodbye. I will put Mint in her room and leave a note."

Ichigo smiled sadly. Remembering that Kisshu was still there, Kurai looked at him. He returned to normal and took an interest at his shoes.

"I will leave you two alone to talk." Kurai walked over to Mint, picked her up bridal-style, and teleported away.

At her departure, Kisshu looked up at Ichigo, and noticed that she was staring past him. He slowly walked up to her and put his hands around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered.

When he received no response, he pulled out of the one-sided hug and looked at her emotionless eyes. "Ichigo, please say something."

Again, no response. So he cupped her cheek and started to lean in, his eyes burning with tears. Before he kissed her, Ichigo pushed him away.

_Slap_

Ichigo's anger was rising heavily, making her tremble. Kisshu was stunned, touching the red hand mark on his cheek. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo said so calmly that it scared Kisshu to death. "Did you really think that all the shit you kept from me would stay hidden?"

"Ichigo, I-"

"Don't you _Ichigo_ me!" She screamed. "You have been lying to me since day one! Do you really think you could just apologize and everything will go back to the way it was?"

Kisshu was silent, so Ichigo continued her rant. "Out of all the fucking things I've been through my entire life this is the absolute worst! I trusted you! I _loved _you, and this is what I get?! You're making me regret even talking to you!"

"Ichigo, I didn't have a choice-" Kisshu tried to say, his voice wavering with sadness.

"NO! I DON'T GIVE ME THAT FUCKING EXCUSE AGAIN! YOU DO REALIZE THAT I REMEMBER EVERYHTING FROM THAT NIGHT, RIGHT? YOUR FUCKING EMERGENCY PROTOCOL DIDN'T FUCKING WORK!"

Kisshu was stunned; apparently the serum really _didn't_ work like it was supposed to. He silently hiccupped as the tears threatened to fall. He knew what he did was wrong; he was just afraid of what this might lead to.

"I can't believe I was so stupid...I should've listened..." Ichigo said, slightly calming down but the anger being replaced with depression.

"Listened to who?" Kisshu croaked.

Ichigo glared at him, making Kisshu shiver. "My parents...Lettuce...even _Mint. _They all said to stay away from you but I didn't listen cause I thought you were alright..."

Kisshu felt something warm and wet fall down his cheeks in a endless stream. "Ichigo..."

"No! I'm done with you! You were the biggest mistake of my life! I HATE YOU!" She shouted. Ichigo pushed past him and started walking towards the door to the shed until she felt Kisshu's hand grab her wrist. Those last three words hit Kisshu like a truck.

"Please...don't go...I love you..." He sobbed.

Ichigo yanked her arm out of his grip and looked at him sideways. "We both know that's a lie," She started with no emotion in her voice. "Not everything can be fixed with a simple sorry, Kisshu. You broke my heart. I might be breaking yours, but honestly, I don't give a shit anymore. Just remember that I told you I would find out again, and I am hurt a hell of a lot worse than last time." Then she ran into the darkness with tears cascading down her face.

Kisshu sank to his knees. "What have I done..." He whispered.

"I'M SO FUCKING STUPID!" He yelled. He stayed in the shed all night, crying.

* * *

**Cat- Well, that escalated quickly, eh? I don't think Kisshu's too OOC in this, cause there's a moment in the manga where he did cry in front of Ichigo so...idk. But, this is not the last chapter! Actually, there's like 8 chapters left XD Sorry this is short, too. I'm in a time crunch...so I gotta go. Ja ne!**

**(Don't forget to review! :D)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

7 Days

**Cat- Hey guys! Sorry this is kinda late, summer break started yesterday and I caught up on my sleep XD**

* * *

_"__Sometimes second chances work out better than the first because you already learned from your mistakes." ~Anonymous_

* * *

After yelling at Kisshu, Ichigo made a beeline to her dorm, hoping that Lettuce was there. She ran and ran, not looking back to see if anybody was following her.

When she reached the dorm she ran in and slammed the door behind her, waking up the greenette who was sleeping in their bedroom. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" She asked when she saw the tears falling from Ichigo's eyes.

"Kisshu…Mint…angel…you've been through this?" Ichigo rambled, not making any sense. But Lettuce knew.

"Come on, sit down and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Lettuce said as she guided Ichigo toward the couch. She went to the closet, grabbed a blanket and placed it on Ichigo.

She then went into the kitchen and began making the drinks, not forgetting to put mini-marshmallows on top.

She brought the two mugs over and gave one to Ichigo as she sat on the couch. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well…when we started dancing with different partners at the dance, I was dancing with Masaya and Kisshu was dancing with Mint. When I looked at them, Mint caught my eye and smirked at me. When she looked back at Kisshu, she leaned in and kissed him…"

Lettuce slightly gasped. "Yeah…but I didn't stick around to see if he kissed back or not, cause Masaya saw what I was looking at and asked if I wanted to step outside. So we went and he comforted me. All of a sudden he said "Now," and I felt a cloth over my mouth. It was slightly damp, so I'm guessing it was a sleeping drug. And when I woke up, I was in a shed chained up, gashes in my arms and legs with Mint standing in front of me with a bloody knife in her hand.

"Then she started talking all this shit about loving Kisshu since they were kids and them being together all the time. She told me about this agency and how their goal was to get rid of the angels and shit like that…but then she started talking about when I came here and how she and Kisshu started to drift apart. How she knew it was all for the job, but felt like he didn't love her anymore. So, she wanted to get rid of me, killing two birds with one stone; getting rid of the angel and me.

"Then Kisshu showed up, spouting nonsense about he was in love with me, and at that point I didn't know whether I believed him or not. Then Kisshu and Mint started yelling at each other, Mint pulled out a gun, tried to shoot me, but my angel saved me."

"You actually _saw_ your angel?" Lettuce said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, it was kinda interesting. So then she started talking about how the five that they protected will be needed and shit in the near future. How aliens have been detected years ago and the long process of getting angels to choose five people so we can fight them or whatever. Mint and I started arguing, she wanted to kill me again, but my angel made her fall unconscious. She took Mint back to her dorm and left me and Kisshu to talk…which was a bad idea and I don't want to talk about it."

Lettuce smiled sympathetically. "That's it?"

"Yeah, but Mint said that you went through this too…"

Lettuce's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah…it didn't happen exactly the way it happened for you, though. Kisshu and I were "best friends" and Mint got jealous, as always. My angel was gone after that. It only happened last year…"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Just last year…was he the only friend you had?"

Lettuce nodded sadly. "Yeah. Then after Mint did her job, Kisshu started making fun of me, saying how I was an idiot not to realize that he was being my friend for an ulterior motive….anyway, enough about me. Are you going to class tomorrow?"

Ichigo looked at her mug, half of the creamy substance left, still steaming. "No…I'm not even sure if I want to stay _here_ anymore…I wanted to start over here, but all it brought was bad memories…"

"I understand. You should call your parents; I'll help you pack your things."

Ichigo picked up her phone and called her mom.

_"__Ichigo, what's wrong?" _Her mom said when she answered.

"It happened, mom. Just like dad thought it would."

Her mom sighed on the other line. _"I guess he hasn't changed. Tell me what happened."_

Long story short, Ichigo told her mom what happened from start to finish. She even asked if she could go home and start back at her old school. Her mom agreed when she found out that it was winter break.

So, Lettuce helped Ichigo pack, and by the next day, she was ready to go home. Lettuce started tearing up halfway through their goodbye and gave each other a tight hug, saying they would see each other again. And then she was gone.

**_~After Winter Break~_**

He hadn't seen her in two weeks. Two agonizing, painful, and dreadful weeks. He wanted to see her, hug her, smell her, kiss her…again. He wanted to apologize with all his heart, whisper sweet nothing's into her ear, and tell her he loved her. No, _loves_ her to this day, week, month, and year.

But she wasn't there.

She wasn't in the class he looked forward to all morning. The class he would actually stay awake long enough for her to hear his apology. The class he _woke up early for. _She wasn't there.

Noticing Lettuce in the front, Kisshu walked up to her. "Hey Lettuce, have you seen Ichigo?"

Lettuce snapped her head up and gave a cold glare into his amber eyes. He flinched slightly.

"She's gone." Lettuce spat.

Two words. Two simple words that you learn in kindergarten. Two words that you would never think would have such an effect on one person. Two words that made his world crash and burn.

He bolted out the classroom.

**_~~000~~_**

After three hours of research and bus rides, he made it to her house; standing in front of the door while it was pouring unexpectedly outside. Rain drenched his hair and clothes, clinging to him like a lifeline.

_Knock Knock_

He knocked on the door, silently praying that there would be an answer.

_Click_

The door opened, and Kisshu's eyes widened. She looked like she hadn't gotten out of bed in weeks. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. She was wearing pink pajamas and a blanket was wrapped around her.

"K-Kisshu? What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo said, her voice laced with venom and surprisingly…hope.

"Ichigo…can we talk?"

"…You have one minute."

Kisshu smiled gratefully and sighed. "I'm so sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I wanted to protect you from what I had to go through every day. But, at the end of the day, I couldn't. There were so many days when I wanted to tell you what was happening. But I knew I couldn't. It was so hard. But there isn't an excuse for lying to you. I love you, and that's a fact. It will never go away, and I hope, somewhere deep in your heart, that you still love me."

Ichigo was close to tears. She was close to jumping on him and suffocating him with a hug. To breaking the small strand of anger she had left. But she didn't give in.

"Ichigo? Please say something." Kisshu pleaded.

To his dismay, Ichigo looked down at her bunny slippers.

He turned around, tears threatening to spill, and started walking away.

"…week…." Ichigo mumbled.

Kisshu stopped and turned around. "What?"

"One week…" She said again, looking at him.

"For what?"

"One week, to show me that you love me. One week to pick up where we left off. One week….to make me fall in love with you all over again." She said.

Kisshu wanted to jump for joy and start yelling and screaming like a kid at an ice cream truck. But instead, he ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you…" He whispered.

He smiled when he felt Ichigo wrap her arms around his neck.

The week starts tomorrow.

* * *

**Cat- Well, all done. So, I'm kinda losing inspiration for Tokyo Mew Mew stories, so I think this is my last one for a while. I've been getting into Fairy Tail and I have so many ideas for that, so after this story is done (and the incoming surprise that will be announced in the last chapter ;D) Fairy Tail will be my main focus. Maybe a couple oneshots here and there, but not that much until I come up with a decent story line. So, I bid you farewell! Ja ne! (Btw, update schedule on my profile)**

**_Nyan Cat Flies Away~_****(my new signature XD)**


	13. Author's Note

**Cat- Hey guys, just wanted to tell you that I'm going on a mini-fanfiction hiatus. I completely lost inspiration for this story, so if I get it back, I'll let you know. I'll give you guys an update around mid-July to see where my inspiration stands, and I'll just keep going from there. But, I will be writing, just not on this site. I have a Wattpad that I'll be writing stories on (not fanfics), so if you want, go check those out :)**

**Wattpad- IdyllicNerdiness**

**Instagram (cuz wynaut?)- Rainbowpoptartcat14**

**See you guys soon :D**


	14. I'm Sorry :(

I'm sorry guys, but I have been gone for almost a month and absolutely no inspiration or desire to write fanfiction has come to me. So, I will be leaving this site indefinitely, but I will still be reading stories, just not writing them. BUT you can find me on Wattpad, which I will be posting/updating stories that I made and is NOT fanfiction. My username is IdyllicNerdiness. I'm so sorry. I might come back, but I can't guarantee it. Ja ne :)


End file.
